Second Chance
by LuMiLoS
Summary: Nathaniel survived but lost all of his memories. Three years he is now under the name Landon West he is protecting an orphanage with his new found friends and living happily. But what will happen when Kitty and Bartimaeus come in to mess up his happy life
1. CLOSER

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Bartimaeus Trilogy**

**A/N like I promised a bart trilogy fic. Warning OOC Nathaniel. (I even changed his name... well he did lose his memories)**

**If u dont like it dont read it**

_**Summary:** Nathaniel survives but loses his all his memories. Now three years later he is a simple commoner with commoner problems._

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

_London was in chaos the demon hybrids had caused much panic in the already rough town. Kitty Jones had don her best to quell the situation. Council member John Mandrake had gone to face this massive army of demons. He was not alone however. He was joined by a witty Djinn known as Bartimaeus. Together they fought and defeated Nouda, the greatest demon of the army. They succeeded but Mandrake was lost in the when the Glass Palace collapsed on top of Nouda and him. He is assumed to be dead....._

_-London Times_

A young man about 17 years old woke up near the Glass Palace a few days after the rescuers stopped searching. Unaware of what he was doing there and why he was o tired, he got up and walked away. Most of his clothes had been burnt and his right arm had burnt flesh and it was actually thinner and bonnier I some areas. His face been scarred in the left side and a slash across his eye and cheek.

He saw a group of people and ran towards them. 'Help me please!' he shouted

The group of people looked like some friends who had just left a small gathering. They stopped and watched the ragged man. 'What is it stranger? Were you mugged?' he asked observing the man's clothes.

'Where am I?' He asked

'West London' said a girl shorter than him 'How could you not know?'

'I don't know'

'Whats your name?' a tall man with deep voice

'I don't... know'

'You forgot your name?!' A tall blond girl gasped

'hey Chelsea' The first man said 'he must have been one of the people that got attacked by those demons things.'

'Yeah thats right Sean' the girl called Chelsea gasped 'He must have amnesia too! poor guy'

'Hey mate' Sean called to the man 'come with us. I'll give you a place to stay until we can find out who you are. In the meantime we'll call you---' Then Sean paused thinking

'Since we found you in West London we'll call you Landon West** ( A/N ran out of ideas Hehe) **

'Er okay' the newly named Landon responded

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

_3 years later...... Nathaniel/Landon_

A woman about 19 years old was in a grocery named Greg's Grocery. Searching for the toilet paper but couldn't seem to find it. Distressed she approached one of the staff. Big mistake. She came face to face with a tall man. He wore a green shirt and had an apron that said Greg's Grocery. He had long hair that reached his shoulders and had an eye patchon his left eye. The patch was black with a design of a cross on it. He was the most intimidating man she had ever seen.

Then suddenly he smiled widely. 'Can I help you Miss?' He asked cheerfully

She was taken back by the sudden kindness. 'Can you please tell me where the toilet paper is?' She asked blushing

'Right here Miss' He said cheerfully 'come this way' he said leading her to the right section. When they got there he grabbed two sets of rolls and showed them to her 'What brand would you like? This brand is more expensive but we have a great buy one take one deal. This one is on sale 15% off and comes in a buy five take one deal.'

'Er... Which do you suggest?' she asked timidly

'The 10% off deal you have more money to buy five and then get a free one.' He said happily

'Okay I'll take ten of that one then.' she replied

'12 rolls coming right up!'

He then grabbed the rolls and took her cart to the counter. Then he went behind the counter and checked her stuff and asked for payment. 'Thank you mam! Come again.'

'Um yes' She said leaving the shop

'Wait please take this flier.' he said suddenly

She took the flier it read "CLOSER to you Orphanage." 'CLOSER to you?'

'Its a combination of me and friends names. Chelsea, Landon thats me, Owen, Sean, Elise and Renee. I help manage the orphanage and I would be really happy if you could donate. Thank you.'

'Ummm okay'

'Thanks you for shopping at Greg's! Please come again!'

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

_Kitty_

Kathleen Jones hated meetings. She hated the boring political prattle. She hated having to listen to all those high problems concerning war and the like. Unfortunately she had to. She had been elected by her fellow council members to be the Minister of Public Affairs. She should have seen this coming. As soon as her two and a half year trip around most of the world was finished she had returned to London because she had started missing home. Although now she was starting to miss it less and less.

'Kitty? You all right over there?' asked her friend and new Internal Affairs Minister Jessica Piper 'You were kinda spacey during the meeting.'

'You know I hate meetings.' Kitty growled 'So I decided to relax a bit.'

'I know you hate them but this is for the well fair of everyone especially the commoners' She said

Ever since the Nouda Incident commoners and magicians got along fairly well. There was an all human Police Force and many members of the government were holding positions in the government. Everyone was pretty happy.

'Besides tomorrow is a very important holiday' Jessica said interrupting her thoughts

'I know.' It tomorrow would be the day Nathaniel or as he was known to the public, John Mandrake had died to save them all. Thinking for a while she realized something and started returning home saying goodbye to Jessica.

When she got home she drew a pentacle and summoned her favorite Djinn. Who at first took the form of a panther but as soon as he realized who summoned him he shouted 'Finally!'

'There I was thinking you thought I was dead!' Bartimaeus laughed 'How long has it been?'

'Three years tomorrow actually' Kitty said smiling 'Theres a celebration in his name tomorrow wanna come?'

'WHAT' the djinn screamed 'That snot nosed kid gets his own holiday but the noble spirit who did all the work gets squat! I even--- wait what?'

'I just invited you to the festival' Kitty said laughing now

'You summoned me to celebrate the death of that kid.' Bartimaeus said

'Yes'

'The kid who had been abusing me for years and always treated me like scum! The very same kid?'

'Yes'

'Great count me in!' Bartimaeus said cheerfully 'Despite all of that he was one of my better masters. The second one who saved my hide as a matter of fact! Besides I ain't turning no invite to any excuse to party!'

'He's as charming and happy as ever' Kitty thought

'So tomorrow?'

'Yeah I'll summon you then.'

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

_Nathaniel/Landon_

Landon had biked back to the orphanage where he stayed to watch over the kids. Chelsea was the one who took care of the kids while everyone else took jobs to pay for food water and the bills. Recently though they found more and more orphaned children who needed a home. If they didn't find a way to make more money the government would shut them down for good.

Night had fallen by the time he returned. All the kids were asleep by now and Chelsea and Owen had probably went to their night jobs by now. He entered quietly he entered the living room where the kids usually played indoors. It was simple it had two sofas four simple wooden stools and a coffee table. He saw Sean Elise and Renee sitting in the sofas talking about something.

'Whats going on?' Landon asked

'John Madrake Day tomorrow.' Sean said happily

'I care why?' Landon asked bewildered

'I got us some some stalls as vendors. I talked with Chelsea and Owen about it says they'll help. We can sell food and Owen can street perform those magic trick of his. And you and I can use our "talents"**(nothing weird)** and get some money. We can get loads of money!'

Sean was there unspoken leader he always had a plan to pull them back up. 'Great! Excellent timing Greg's is closed tomorrow so I got no job to do. I'll help.'

'Great! I hear some none magician government people will be there thats gonna be a plus!'

Landon scoffed 'Whether they're magical or not all politicians are the same.'

'I guess so!' laughed Sean

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**A/N review please! Sorry about the OOC Nathaniel and changing his name but he lost his memory! He will remember his name maybe in a few chapters.**


	2. Sinister Silver Shower

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Mr. Stroud owns**

**A/N: 2 people favorited this story isn't that great! Well no one's criticizing my OOC Nathaniel so I'm taking one big leap. You were warned.**

**Right sorry fixed and edited the footnotes (how could I forget!)**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

_Bartimaeus_

Kitty summoned me as soon as she woke up. Bless her**(1)** soul summoning me to let me celebrate human festivities. Well I couldn't eat any food that they sold but hey there was bound to be something interesting to do. To commemorate the event I decided to take Nat's guise. Just to be sure I altered it slightly. I gave him some nice glasses, and blond hair. I decided not to wear those suits he loved so much, and went with a red jacket and blue jeans.

I changed my guise just right so that Kitty thought it was Ptolemy.**(2) ** Didn't want to upset her after all. I've been around a while**(3)** and I'm smart enough to know that during the time they had decided to become friends they had developed something for each other. Something a whole lot more than friendship. I didn't her to suffer so I made sure she didn't recognize my form as Natty.

'Okay lets go!' I shouted ,excitement does that to you

'Okay okay' laughed Kitty

We laughed and told jokes as we walked to the plaza where it would all talk place

_Nathaniel/Landon_

'Ready?' Landon asked

'I'll go first as usual' Sean replied

Sean walked out and searched for a target. Finding one he crept slowly behind and reached into his coat hiding the moment with a fake sneeze. Then he took the man's wallet. Then he walked back to Landon showing him the wallet.

'I kinda feel bad doing this.' Sean said

'Thats a cursed politician.' His friend growled 'We're just taking back the money they stole from us!'

'Yeah I know but the man has a wife and kids. Even if they do steal he's still doing for his family. Not so different from what we're doing right now.' Sean said 'We should give this one back. Lets just find a magician or a greedy politician those I have less trouble stealing from'

Landon nodded understanding. They had been doing this for years now. They never stole from people who needed money. They only took from greedy magicians and such. They're skills at pickpocketing were so good not even a magician with an imp on his shoulder could catch them.

'Sir I think you dropped this!' Sean shouted at the man

'Actually I--' the man checked his coat 'thank you'

'Not a problem.'

'The only thing I'm sorry for is having to keep this secret from th others. If they knew though they wouldn't approve' Landon said

'I know what you mean' Sean replied then he spotted a fat man dressed in a two piece suit across the street 'Well. Your turn'

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

_Bartimaeus_

'So how is London three years later?' Bartimaeus asked

'Fine the non magician people now hold government jobs. Magicians although still are very influencial in this society but everything is fair and equal.' Kitty said 'What I'm trying to do is end this slavery of spirits. I thought that hybrid attack would mellow it down but it didn't'

'Still trying to finish Ptolemy's work I see. I'm grateful but it just doesn't work that way. Magician's will never understand.'

'My travel around the world showed me that some its possible!' Kitty said 'Why can't you be more supportive?'

I ignored her and averted my gaze towards a street performer. He was quite good by the way**(4) **he wore a freakish patch trying to be a pirate and had a bandage over his right arm. 'wow' I thought. Mummy pirate combo that was original. I would never have thought of that!**(5) **I also noticed all the other sights, the food the people playing their band things. To think three years ago everyone hated the guy! Now he was a hero bigger than Happyrock himself... or was it Gladstone?**(6). **

Then it happened. Just as Captain Ramses passed us I saw it. Human would have never noticed those simple quick movements. Heck there were some lesser spirits who would've missed it. He reached into Kitty's purse and took her money. I checked him on all seven plains human on all of them. She didn't see it but I did.

I grabbed Pharaoh Blackbeard's arm 'I saw you'

'Bart whats wrong?!' Kitty asked surprised

'This pirate here nicked you.'

'Me?' the pirate said innocently

'I saw you hotshot' I said calmly 'Didn't your mommy ever teach you to steal.'

He just smiled as sweetly as he could. I just wanted to punch him. 'I didn't take nothing Mr. Egyptian. Funny how that works by the way. Your eyes say Egyptian but you're hair colors all wrong perhaps you dyed it or maybe you just changed it magically.'

This was getting dangerous he knew what I was. Or at least I think he did.

'Even if did steal your purse' He continued 'Whats wrong with stealing from a thief.'

'What?!' Kitty shouted

'Magician or not you're all the same. Greedy and egotistical. Hey slave!' said to me 'You were right I got the money! No why don't you catch me!'

Then he used hi free arm to open a small container and released the contents in my face. Then I realized what it was. Rosemary, rowan, and all that other stuff us spirits hate. Plus he got it in my eyes. I lost my grip as the stuff prickled my essence. He then dashed away. Stupid human. He was still human and he couldn't go far.

I grew wings and gave chase. As soon as I reached him he turned running back wards. He grinned that annoying smile at me and suddenly gained speed. He was wearing seven league boots, the bastard. Then he activated full speed and disappeared and reappeared behind me with some silver spoons, forks, and knives. I blasted a Detonation at him but he disappeared and reappeared behind him he threw some forks at me. It wasn't pure silver but it still hurt! Then I tried a Spasm but he did that dodge and hit thing on me again.

This was the most embarrassing moment of my entire long and endless life. I was trounced by some kid! This was the last thought in my head as I lost consciousness.

_Nathaniel/Landon/Captain Mummy_

'Did you really have to do that!' Sean yelled

'Do what?' Landon asked

'Make a scene! You didn't have to go all rouge on that demon! You could have just ran!'

'Then I couldn't come back. Now that chick is gonna be running and getting the hell out of here.'

'Or she could summon another demon to retaliate!'

'Then I'll kill them all! You should too! You've got that resilience to help you. That Magician got what was coming to her! It doesn't matter how much things have changed! All the government does is look out for themselves! What about the people who need them! Those people wanna build some office monument or whatever and they don't mind tearing down the orphanage to do it!'

'They did give us "that" alternative'

'I'm not even considering it'

'I know but, what if they volunteer?'

'Then I won't take the money'

'I know. Its just that there are so little options left. What are we gonna do?'

'I'll take a second job. One that pays big.'

Then Sean started crying.

'Whats going on?' Landon said surprised

'You're such a nice guy! Ever since we found you all beat up you've been such a great help! As soon as you knew about our problem you helped out! You even helped us find a L to make CLOSER!'

'Its alright. Besides I don't know what would've happened if you guys hadn't appeared.'

_Kitty_

'Bartimaeus are you okay?' Kitty asked

Kitty had used a spell to hide Bartimaeus and summoned him at her apartment.

'My essence hasn't been bathed in that much silver since I got trapped in that tureen soup' said the groggy Djinn 'That human wasn't normal'

'No kidding' Kitty agreed.

During her travels she learned much about magical artifacts. One of these were the seven league boots. According to texts they allowed the wearer to travel miles in a few strides. What it actually did was boost the speed and lower the space and time needed to travel from destination. What the man did was unique he was able to use the boots in the air. The boots didn't actually work unless you were walking. Also that incredible accuracy with the silver utensils. It was incredible.

'When I scanned him on the plane I noticed something. His aura was different almost like a djinn's'

'Could he be another hybrid? I thought we flushed we them out.'

'Well you didn't. I'll take him down. I want me some payback!'

'I've got a better idea.'

'And whats that?'

'The best way to beat a hybrid is another hybrid'

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**1 no I have no god i'm jut saying that for emphasis**

**2 those two do look a little alike in a sort of sort of way**

**3 about 4000 years to be exact**

**4 for a human**

**5 well not really but you get the idea**

**6 human names are so forgettable sometimes Well I'm pretty sure it isn't "Giddypebble or Cheeryboulder"**

**A/N are gonna fuse to fight Landon who is actually Nathaniel who is not a hybrid but in fact an ex hybrid! Who is their long lost dead friend who is not dead and has been found but they dont know that yet!**

**WHOO!! i'm on a roll this week. I finished this chap and i'm already half way done with my 'Memories chap!' although it is a little rush I just turned seventeen today! Man I am pumped. Gonna go out with my gf tonight and I feel like singing!! damn right!! **

**btw thanks for the reviews everyone and the story alerts and the favorites.. Man I love this story.**


	3. Just Browsing

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Bartimaeus Trilogy or its characters but I do own the OCs here.**

**Warning: I'm about to get _really_ descriptive in this chapter and I mean really. I might even have to boost the rating. U might wanna skip it. Your warning will be "Kitty almost puked" that sentence.**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

_Bartimaeus_

I always hated London. The smog, the dirty streets, the polluted rivers and the annoying people. But as I flew over the fair city I had to admit. Kitty had made London a better place. I was impressed how one human could change so many people.

My charge track down the hybrid. This wasn't going to be easy. The hybrid had control of his killing instincts and was apparently extremely powerful. I was going to have to be extra cunning to catch this jerk. The only clue to his location was an apron I found in his pocket. Greg's Grocery it said. I don't even think Greg was his real name. He probably wanted to have a catchy store title.

Before we could go all hybrid on this jerk we needed to prove he was a hybrid first. Protocol Kitty had said. Since when did she have to go by protocol I asked. She didn't answer.. of course.

Anyway the plan was simple. Kitty would go to the grocery disguised and I would watch and wait until something happened. 'Simple right?'

_Kitty_

Kitty had entered the grocery wearing a blond wig and clothes that concealed most of her face. She had the whole thing planned out. Things would go smoothly she had assured herself of that much.

'Welcome to Greg's Grocery! How may I help you?' Said a voice behind her

Squealing she turned to see you the man she was looking for. He was wearing his eye-patch and he still had the bandage wrapped around his arm. He still wore the seven league boots he had on when they first met. Instead of the evil grin he gave her before he had a warm smile. Meaning he had not recognized her.

'No' Kitty said calmly 'I'm just browsing'

'Browsing in a grocery?'

'Uhh yes' _oops_

The man eyed her suspiciously but walked away and said nothing. She sighed in relief. Luckily he had not recognized her. She then continued to watch him as he helped costumers. After three hours of hiding and watching all she discovered was that the man's name was Landon West. He had been working there for 3 three years and had employee of the month for all those years. He was the assistant manager second in charge to Greg himself. He also enjoyed playing billiards and was skilled in darts and several card games. She talked with him and enjoyed his company but Landon still had not recognized her, fortunately.

Suddenly Bartimaeus came in under the guise of an elderly man.

'I told you not to follow me.' Kitty said to the old man. She peered over her shoulder to see Landon fixing some shampoo bottles.

'An imp told me to give you this message' the old man said

Kitty took the letter and read its contents. The only thing there was an urgent plea from Piper to go to her Whitehall. Kitty nods and gets ready to leave when suddenly Landon taps her shoulder.

'Done browsing?' Landon says with a smile

'I found nothing of interest' Kitty says calmly

'Now I'm pretty sure he's human' Kitty says as they leave

'Yeah. He was too nice to you and the other costumers to be a demon.' Bartimaeus grumbles 'Or maybe he's a demon that enjoys it here and is one of those "Noble Djinn"'

'Thats a possibility' Kitty laughs

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

_Kitty.... still_

Kitty and Bartimaeus had arrived at the outside of Rebecca Piper's office thirty minutes later. Rebecca was distraught and seemed gloomy when they saw her. She was taking notes near an alley filled with some police discussing something. There was also some police tape blocking entrance to the inside of the alley.

'Kitty!' Rebecca called as soon as she saw them 'Something bad has happened!'

'What is it?' Kitty asked

'As you well know people have been disappearing for the past few days and we haven't found a single body.'

'Yeah so?'

'Well' Rebecca said entering the alley and opening the lid of a nearby dumpster 'We found them'

Kitty almost puked. In fact most people would have. Combining the smell and the flies was bad enough. The sight on the other hand was times more disturbing. Several corpses had been _crammed_ into the relatively small dumpster. The maggots and worms had been feasting on the flesh for some time. The maggots were still there all over the limbs, heads and bodies. Bones showed as they stuck out. Flesh was torn and ripped away. The organs were either broken or had maggots feasting on them. All the bodies were so badly torn apart it was hardly possible to tell which past belonged to who. Most bodies didn't even look like bodies. More like a child's twisted jigsaw puzzle of people all done wrong. As if to mock that thought, at the center was baby's severed head left eye gone and brain sticking out.

'Dear god' Kitty said

'I've seen a lot of sick and gross things but this one takes the metaphorical cake!' Bartimaeus said

'You've got that right spirit' Rebecca said

'When did you find this?' Kitty asked

'We got a call just awhile ago greeting our Prime Minister Happy Birthday. The person also said they had a gift for him inside this dumpster. We tried tracing the call but it was too late.'

'This is horrible. Who would do this just to spite us.?'

I don't know but some have been dead for a while others look like the were stuffed in here while they were alive.' She then lead Kitty away from the dumpster. Not wanting Kitty to be pale any further.

'How could someone do this without the anyone ever noticing?'

'This dumpster is clean on the outside. Meaning its a new one. It must have been delivered here freshly filled with bodies, dead _and _alive.'

'Do we have any leads?'

'We asked the people who had delivered the dumpster but no luck.'

'Are those all the missing people?'

'We're not sure. Barely any of the bodies are recognizable. But my guess is yes. Thats a decently sized dumpster and not that many people have been disappeared.'

'Do you suppose its the work of terrorists?'

'Like the Resistance?'

'No.' Memories of her Resistance days were still in her head. She brushed it off and continued 'No like real terrorists. Guy that just hate the government and its people. Besides the war with America has put the country in unease for a while.'

'You might have a point but its too early to speculate for sure.'

Then a seedy looking man went up to them and addressed Rebecca.

'Ms. Piper we have a small lead on who did this.' Seedy said

'Excellent work Thomas. Do tell.'

'The dumpster was observed and replaced last night by a person that just started working there. He seems suspicious as this person was hired the very same night!' the Thomas said enthusiastically

'Well whats his name.'

'Mr. Landon West'

**A/N: yes I know its short and quick but the next chapter will make up for it!**


	4. I Miss The Good Cops

**Disclaimer: I do not own this Trilogy**

**A/N: a lot of u guys are wondering why Kitty or Bart don't recognize Nathaniel. Three reasons (1) His scar which was mentioned in the first chapter covers most of his face which is being covered mostly by his eye patch which most of his left face. (2) His hair is significantly longer also covering some parts of his face. (3) In three years his face has changed and he's a lot taller and talks differently so even though he resembles his old self a lot all these personality changes makes him seem different.**

**Thnx by the way to the great people that reviewed, alerted and favorited my story. You guys rock and you know it!**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

_Landon/Nathaniel_

London at night was scary. All those dark alleys and flickering lamp posts. The way the building cast shadows so that the phone booths at their corners seemed to hide somebody. The way the moonlight eerily slid through the cracks as if to tell you there'll always be ways in. The way the 24-hour stores had never had people in it at this hour, but it was always open and sometimes walking in brought more fear than comfort. Like the way that black cats always chose this time of the night to appear. With their glowing yellow eyes staring their way into your soul. The way the silence magnified the sound so that even the tiptoes of a cat could sound like those of a man. The way that light made shadows seem more lively than usual. That was London at night.

Despite the lamp posts and the shadows, Landon loved this time the most. He loved the way how beautiful the moon looked and maybe if it was cloudless night he could admire the stars. He loved the silence the way that every little sound was stripped bare for him hear. He also loved the air. The air tasted cleaner and fresher at night.

Normally he would be at the roof of the orphanage staring into the night. Sometimes Elise and Sean would share it with him. These days Sean wouldn't be able to share it with them. By day he worked as waiter down at Viva la Italiano. Now though he worked night shifts at some store that worked 24-hours a day. Elise worked as a librarian and museum tour guide in the day. Renee was a reporter for London times. Owen was a taxi driver by day and a bouncer at some club by night. Chelsea was the club's bartender. Only the guys worked both night and day. The girls were the ones that watched the kids.

Now he had to work 24/7. He found a decent job as a garbage man during night shifts. He had too collect garbage along a certain route, sort the trash disposal and change the cans before morning. No one wanted this job because it meant traveling around London by night with trash. The manager decided to triple the salary of whoever took the job since no one had taken it for ten years.

When he reached the junk site he parked his bike behind the office building. Thats when he sensed something wrong. The boss man left the door closed. The boss had told him to always leave it open because the day shift workers didn't have keys. There it was closed and uninviting. Something was wrong.

Silently he took out a silver knife concealed in his shoe and some glass vials of crushed rosemary, rowan and edelweiss. Chelsea had a grown several plants that annoyed demons. Each member of CLOSER was skilled in fighting demons. They all had Resilence and could see demons for what they really were. At first they were supposed to be become as the Resistance before them. Fighting against the government with magical items but while they were silently recruiting they had found several children who had lost their families. So the CLOSER Resistance Movement became the CLOSER to You orphanage.

There was no other way in the building so he kicked the door down and immediately threw the three vials inside.

He had hit five imps as the herbs scattered. The herbs blinded them while he slashed at them killing them quickly. But he was shocked when he saw humans armed with pistols that followed.

"Landon West you are hereby under arrest for being suspected of mass murder." the first cop said "Come quietly in for questioning."

Landon was about to activate his boots when he noticed something creep behind him. He turned but was whacked on the side of his head with a heavy metal object from behind. He blacked out the last thing he heard was a woman's voice screaming "That was not necessary Bartimaeus!"

_Bartimaeus_

"What did you want me to do? Let him activate the boots so he can disappear then reappear then kill everyone then disappear?" I asked Kitty

"Well no. But you could have knocked him out with something less dangerous. We still need to question him" Kitty said

"Don't worry he's gonna live. Not like I hit him that hard."

"Are you sure you didn't do that because you were mad he beat you?"

_Drat she got me _"of course not!"

"Really Bartimaeus? Are you really sure?"

"Yes now quit bothering me and lets take him to the interrogating place!"

Sighing Kitty signaled the boys in blue to take Mr. West to the center where we could question him and stuff. Strangely he was still wearing his pirate eyepatch and that mummy bandage around his arm. Perhaps he really needed those. Anyway this was one really scary dude. He killed five burly imps in a split second. Even for a great Djinn like me killing five of those guys before they realized they were dead is still pretty darn hard plus he noticed my sneak attack (even if he was unable to block it) This kid reminded me a lot of my old buddy Mercenary what-his-face.

When we got to the station he came to and started attacking the other Djinn. He was restrained and bandaged. You would not believe the how much stuff he had hidden in various places**(1)**

One thing about this kid was his way of fighting and thinking was familiar. I knew what it was but I didn't want to think about it.

_Kitty_

"I want to do it" Kitty said determined

"Are you sure he's extremely dangerous and we don't know if he has any more tricks" Rebecca said "I'm worried Kitty"

"Don't worry I got this" Then she gestured to Bartimaeus and they entered the room.

Landon West was sitting down on the metal chair his feet propped on the table and he was leaning back. He was smoking a cigarette that the first set of interrogators offered him. They had tried to ask him but all he did was comment on the excellent quality of the cigarette.

"You know something" He said to Kitty "I watch a lot of TV and I never really thought they used the whole good cop bad cop routine. Those nice guys earlier were the good cops so you must be bad cop?"

"Damn right I am." Kitty growled

"A woman as a bad cop. Wow here I was think you guys weren't original. But you are scary I'm starting to miss the good cops. One of them told me this great police interrogation joke it goes like--"

"You must know why you're here." Kitty said cutting him off. This playful personality of his as the reason the first two got distracted.

"Yeah the good cops explained it earlier. So I'm gonna say this again. I didn't do it"

Kitty snorted "All evidence points to you. The dumpster was checked by your boss and several other workers before you left. The only explanation is the bodies were transferred while you were delivering it."

"Well let me tell you something! I read the list of missing people that those nice guys earlier gave me, some of those people were my friends. Why would I kill my friends just to mess with the Prime Wanker?!"

Kitty had no answer to that. But then maybe he knew something more "Fine then. Did you notice something suspicious while you were delivering it?"

Landon thought for a moment then said "There was this guy that had this strange vibe coming off of him. Like a demon's. I think it was on the fifth through seventh plane."

"You can see the planes?"

"Who can't these days? Anyway he was the last guy who checked the dumpster and I think I saw him chanting something over it. At first I thought it was nothing but now I'm not so sure."

"I see sorry for the misunderstanding you may go"

"Can I get my stuff back? Those boots mean a lot to me."

"Of course"

"All right see ya later" He said putting his boots back on "Next time you wanna browse just say"

"How did you know?" Kitty gasped

"You think that lame disguise fooled me for a second? Well think again." He laughed picking up his weapons. He left the building by activating his boots and disappearing.

"Well what do you think?" Kitty asked Bartimaeus

"I have a few guesses none of them good news" the Djinn grumbled

"Well what are they?"

"I won't tell you the first one 'til I'm sure, I don't want to disappoint you. Well the second one is that he's a descendant of magician hunting assassins that worked in Asia mostly. The third is that he's some kind of hybrid that managed to control himself and decided to live a decent life."

"So which do you think is the most likely?"

"The third of course"

"Do you think we should monitor him?"

"Yeah definitely. I'll get a chance to test my first theory and maybe I can get a rematch! But next time I'll fuse with you to even the odds a bit!" Then Bartimaeus started using the evil laugh he had practicing on for a long time.

"oh brother" Kitty sighed

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**A/N: Hey guys sorry I was busy with other important stuff sorry 4 taking so long.**

**Anyway who can guess what Bart's first theory is...... All of you! Its sooooooooo obvious I might as well right it here!**


	5. The First Straw

Disclaimer: Ownership is like, you know, an illusion. –Juliet Butler _Artemis Fowl: The Eternity Code_

Author's note and apology: Hi readers(if there are any left). Sorry for the ultra late update I've just been emo and sad mostly. Someone very important to me passed away and it sucks. She was usually the one that pressured me to update regularly. But hey I'm back on my feet and ready to rumble.

True Author's note: Anyway this chap will have more stuff on Nat's friends and Barty well.. being Barty

UPDATES WHEN I CAN

_Landon/Nathaniel_

Landon seemingly left the office in a flash but he didn't. He raided all the files he could of the recent murders. He only took files that he could find without getting noticed. He had searched the whole area within 4 minutes, which was a long time to search if you moved at an unknown speed. He had only found sixteen carelessly placed files, all about the victims. Only one had any decent information, but he wasn't surprised though. He wasn't lying when he said that he knew someof the victims. Those people were friends of his and coincidentally all ex-members of the CLOSER resistance movement. After the six founders decided that they wanted to live more meaningful and fulfilling lives as orphanage workers the other 37-or-more members continued to defy the new puppet government. The people he didn't know were likely new members.

This wasn't a challenge to the new Parliament. It was a literal gift. 15 traitors sliced, diced, mixed, and ready to eat on a platter. Unknowingly the new Parliament had gained a monstrous ally. Or maybe it did know. If they did know they hid it well. He saw the girl, Kathleen's aura (which was oddly brighter than most people's) he sensed her emotions as clear as day….

He knew two of the dead. Jono and Ronald were there names. He remembered them when they first met them. Practical jokers who acted as if it was all a game to them, they disguised their fear wit humor. They had skill as fighters that were invaluable in the Resistance days. If there enemy was skilled enough to decimate those two plus thirteen others then they were in big trouble.

He walked back to the orphanage which was ironically quite close to the office. He had tired himself out from all the running. He had to make multiple sharp turns and dodge people at high speed. Excessive use of the boots tired him out. But he was the only who could use them so skillfully. After all he was found wearing them. So he probably still had innate skill with them before.

The six founders were all very skilled fighters. Sean was their leader and had a unique ability he had what they called the dominance. He could control lesser demons like imps and foliots and make them obey his command. It required a lot of concentration and consumed a lot of energy, but it was useful as he could also sever the magical bonds between the slave and the magician master.

Renee was unaffected by magical barriers such as alarms and domes. She could walk right through them as if they were nothing and even deactivate or place them in a different location. Chelsea had the ability to mess with a demon's essence by forcing it change shape when it got into contact with her. Elise could sense magical auras and magical items, she could locate them from great distances. Owen had no unique abilities besides sight and resilience like everyone else but he was an expert at sleight of hand and was deadly with knives.

Landon on the other hand had no unique abilities but his amazing ability with the boots was dangerous enough. When his friends found him he already had a skill with the boots and was already skilled at fighting demons for some reason.

He reached the orphanage and saw Elise resting in the doorway. She was eating ice cream and didn't notice him.

"Good evening Elise" he said clamly

"You're home early." Elise said. That's when she noticed the blood on his shirt. "What happened?"

"Call everybody" He said "Something really bad is about to happen

_Bartimaeus_

Sniffed out the suspect and followed him to his humble abode. Well actually humble would be putting it lightly; the place looked torn down and in need of repair. But I smelled huge amounts of rowan, rosemary, and all those other unpleasant things. They surrounded the home like a barrier. To any ordinary bystander it was a garden, to a spirit it was an anti-spirit field. Well to stupid ones anyway since clever djinn such as myself can simply fly over the deceptively innocent plants. I was on top of the roof and found a room that had six humans inside one of them being my target, the mysterious Landon West himself.

Other than Landon the other five were almost as suspicious and intriguing. The one in the center appeared to be the leader he was about as tall as Patchy, had long black hair tied in a neat ponytail that ran down to his waist and he also he had yellowish brown eyes. To his left was Landon who was explaining his recent trip to the big house. Listening to him was a short girl with brown hair, glasses two pigtails. Beside her has a sleepy looking girl who had short hair and medium-ish height. Then there was a tall girl with blond hair and a model build. Then there was another blond leaning against the wall ha was bulky and easily the tallest person in the room. We'll call them; the Boss, Shorty, Sleepy, Blondy and Bulky respectively until I learn their true names.

"This can't be good." Shorty said, "We have to help them, even if we separated from them they're still our friends"

"How?" Bulky asked, "We severed all ties with them and have no clue to their location."

"Actually…" Patchy said "I've been in contact"

"WHAT!?" the Boss said angrily "Why didn't you tell us? I understand that you might not want to tell them! But why not me! I thought we were friends!"

"Give it a rest Sean," Sleepy said..well… sleepily "You've also been in contact with them. Both of you were in contact and both of you were unaware of each other's actions. You both wanted to look cool alone." Then she sighed and said "Men"

Blondy and Shorty laughed out loud at Sleepy's comment.

"So we'll contact them right away." Blondy said

"Whichever one of you has the higher ranking contact will arrange a meeting tomorrow since its Sunday." Bulky said

"But first lets get some sleep" the Boss said

"Renee it looks like you need it" said Shorty

"I'll be fine Elise" Renee said "Its Chelsea and Owen who really need sleep. I heard there was a brawl outside the pub"

Blondy and Bulky both nodded

"Ya I'm gonna hit the sack sis" Bulky said to Blondy

"Me too"

With that they left the room presumably going to their own rooms. Only Landon and Shorty lingered in the room. Landon stared remorsefully at the ceiling. Shorty walked over to him and she whispered a few things in his ear causing him to smile slightly. Smiling Shorty also left the room. Landon did one or two fist pumps and mouthed the words "yes" and left the room as well.

**A/N: I know it was short but hey I'll make the next one better and more exciting with more comedy and some fights.**

**I need a beta… im too embarrassed to ask so if anyone wants to volunteer themselves or anyone that would be great! If not well…. Yeah…that kinda sucks**

**For those of you who didn't get it Sean is the Boss, Renee is Sleepy, Chelsea is Blondy, Owen is Bulky, and Elise is Shorty. (for those particularly dense Patchy is Nathaniel/Landon)**

**Does my story have too much OCs? I'm kinda worried about that at this point**

**REVIEWS WILL MOTIVATE ME TO WRITE FASTER!!!!**


	6. Rosemary Bomb

**A/N cant decide which to update first plus I lost my notes and shit so now I gotta start from scratch….... life is a pain**

**Well… here it is**

_Sean_

The rain poured hard in London that night. The night patrol was having bad visibility due to the rain. The pouring water hit them like thousands of sharp needles surging without end. They decided to take cover near stores in order to avoid the downpour. They probably never sensed six black cloaked figures rushing across the streets to an unknown location.

The six reached an abandoned warehouse near the port, marked 49. This was no ordinary warehouse though. If you checked any document this warehouse never existed. In fact you would notice that there warehouse 48 and 50 were marked due to wrong numbering. But it was different if you actually checked it yourself. There it was the famed warehouse 49: urban legend broken. The members of the government were too lazy to check themselves so no one would ever know this was the hideout of the current Resistance movement.

"Okay Renee, Elise is with me." Sean said "The twins will make sure no funny business is going on. Landon you run back and check if we were followed then come back and join the twins."

They all nodded and Landon vanished while the five knocked on the warehouse.

"Hello" a voice said "What is your business here"

"We have an appointment with Louis" Sean said

"I see" then the door was opened and the five entered.

The hideout was shabby and there were about twelve teenagers lounging around. Some were holding knives and sparring even. But when the 5 entered they were all silent and observed the strangers. They were all newcomers since no one recognized the five.

"Sean, everybody good to see you!" said the one who let them in.

"Joshua glad to see you're still alive." Sean replied

"You want to talk with Louis right? He's right there" He pointed to a tall red-haired man who was talking to an equally tall bald man.

"Thanks" Sean approached the man followed by Joshua, Elise and Renee. The twins; Owen and Chelsea stayed where they were.

"Hello Louis"

"Sean"

"We need to talk somewhere private"

"Off course come with me." He led them all to small office and closed the door

"You off course know about the attacks right?"

"Yes we were trying to raid a warehouse that had a cache of weapons but our intel proved to be a trap"

"Someone's gunning for us and you know it"

"Off course I've taken the appropriate actions."

"Will you need our help?"

"No the less people involved the better we can cover our tracks. Besides you six are registered and could prove a threat to us. By the way is Landon checking for trackers because he's taking an awful long time."

"He's fine you know him"

_Bartimaeus_

There I was following them and then they stop in front of an abandoned warehouse I watched them carefully from a nearby rooftop. It was raining hard tonight. That hadn't stopped them from going to this kooky meeting. I had learned several things about these humans. One was that they were ex-members of some Resistance movement and that they were meeting with the current members. Also it appears the murdered victims were rebels and some unknown third party had killed them. I was busy pondering all this when suddenly Patchy attacks me! Talk about rude!

"Crows don't usually enjoy hanging out in the rain demon." Patchy said "Now tell me who you work for little bird"

Hmmm he didn't recognize me… good

"Like I'd tell you twerp!" I said "I've crushed humans twice your size and three times your ego"

Then transformed into a gargoyle and screeched into the air with rage(melodramatic yes. Intimidating you bet!)

The problem the kid just smirked and pulled out some vials from his coat and said something really annoying.

"You done? Okay good. Now be a good rock monster and shut up so I can kill you already"

"You got some nerve kiddo. I've been doing the snuffing out business before your parents even existed"

"Really? Well guess what old-timer I'm about to shove some new generation shite up your arse"

"Sorry freshie you're still wet behind the ears and have absolutely no originality"

He paused for awhile "What do you mean no originality? You've seen someone like me before?"

I just smirked as much as gargoyle can and launched a Detonation at him. He dodged and threw the vial things at me. I tried to evade but at the last second the vial burst and it started raining rosemary. While I was blinded he launched a detonation stick at me. The blast knocked me back but I was able to blow an Inferno towards the rosemary which ignited on top of him. He coughed and stood still poised. I flew towards him fangs bared. He pulled out an inferno stick and got ready but at the last second I became a small bird and flew around him then changing into a lion which mauled his behind. He somersaulted and dashed towards me with the boots and punched me with a glove made of iron. The iron and the force from his speed made me reel back. Grabbing my neck he used his momentum to carry me and launch me downward off the rooftop.

My essence slammed to the ground with tremendous force. Then I saw more vials above me and an inferno stick. It took me less than second to realize something different about these evil herb vials. This one appeared to have iron powder along with rosemary and gunpowder if I missed my guess. If there was gunpowder then the added inferno stick would hurt… a lot.

_Landon/Nathaniel_

Landon landed on the ground safely and watched the rosemary bomb take effect. He was tired. This was the first time he had to exert so much effort. He had to use the boots in a small rooftop one wrong turn could cause him tumbling down. The glove was also heavy and required a lot of energy to move around. During his Resistance days he stole it from a museum. Thanks to the speed given to him by the boots he could use it normally while running, but it still needed more than usual effort.

He saw the demon get up and look at him. It survived. Not surprising since the attack wasn't enough to usually kill demons of that strength. Still it looked weakened at could easily be taken down by the glove. It was time to finish this. He activated the boots' full power and charged at it. It took the form of a minotaur and braced itself. At the last second before impact Landon turned and attacked from behind. It was over.

Suddenly the bull became a dessert cobra and wrapped itself around the moving arm that missed the minotaur. Careful to avoid the iron glove the cobra bit into Landon's flesh.

Landon reeled beck in pain and started losing focus. The poison would spread fast and the knockout effect was immediate. He fell to floor out cold before he even landed.

"Now it's time to check if my suspicions are correct" the demon said taking on human form and reaching for his eye patch

**A/N: well that ends that part. I might be late in updating the next chapter because of a certain program I volunteered for(I won't say which) but hey enjoy this one! **

**Note I might update my other story next week cuz its already half done and it just needs some fine tunin.**


	7. Truth Paradox

**Disclaimer: I do not own the story this story is based on**

**A/N: HERE IT IS!! Finally the big reveal!! enjoy XD**

* * *

_Bartimaeus_

I got excited. Kind of shameful of me to get excited by this but, I really had to know. No matter what. I tore of the eyepatch and confirmed all of my suspicions.

Nathaniel.

The man I gazed at was the long dead John Mandrake. Nathaniel. But how? It was impractical for him to be alive. An entire palace fell on him for God's sake! It was impossible. The thing that killed Nouda failed to kill this human? True Natty always had that annoying knack of surviving.

Still Kitty had told me search crews worked for days trying to find him. No body was ever recovered. Was that it? Did he recover and leave before the rescuers found him? No. The rescuers were assigned to look almost immediately.

I eyed the _new _Nathaniel carefully. He looked older more mature and his body had a better build. He was bulkier and taller. Although the most shocking change was the score that now blinded his left eye. How did he change so much?

Well it was unimportant now.

So the great Nathaniel survived, got amnesia, became a rebel, then a orphanage worker. Honestly did fate really hate this guy so much?

Suddenly I had a knife in my front and it just _had_ to be silver.

"Sorry demon" Nathaniel said still strained by the poison "That poison can't kill me since its made of your essence and I have a slight resilience, but its not that strong so it does hurt a bit"

Killing him was never my intention but, I was really tempted right about now.

"Why did you take of my patch demon?"

"Because I know who you are, or at the very least who you were."

That startled him

"You must be lying" he said, unsure

"Then how would I know that you were found near Glass Palace, was wearing a suit and boots when they first found you?"

"Then tell me!"

"First get the knife out kiddo, then we'll talk"

Hesitantly he reached for the knife and pulled it out not to gently.

"There talk but, I'm warning you one false move and it goes right back in though next time it'll be the head."

Being threatened by Natty ahh the glory days**(mind you I'm being sarcastic)**

"You see Mr. West you were once a magician. Quite a powerful one but still a magician nonetheless" I looked back at him "You don't seem surprised."

"Well to be honest I kinda knew I was once a magician named Nathaniel. I was wearing some kind of expensive torn suit when they found me."

"Well anyway the rest is a bit more interesting so-"

"Don't"

"What?"

"I don't know who I was but, you might've been slave or something like that before but, had it ever occurred to you I might not want to know?"

"BUT YOU JUST ASKED ME!"

"Call it false hope but, I was hoping that maybe I was an honorable man, not a rich thief."

"But you were honorable just let me-"

"I said no" He looked me eyes devoid of emotion "I like my new life. Its broken yes, complicated, definitely and it might not get any better. But I still enjoy it! Look I don't know who you are but I'm guessing we were friens. I like my life this way. I have supportive friends, orphans that need me and a.. and a... a girl I love.

"_A girl I love."_That last statement got me. I imagined Kitty discovering Nathaniel was still alive and rushing to embrace, then seeing him in the arms of another. That was sick. I couldn't do that to Kitty. I couldn't do that to that mystery girl. Even if Nat did get his memories back. What would that accomplish? I would be forcing him to choose and the recoil would probably cause him to mad. His personality was different his way of life as well. He was a completely different person now.

But could I just leave him? I couldn't. I couldn't just leave the kid lying to himself and just decide whatever he wanted! The world wasn't up to him. He may have been happy but, the Nathaniel I knew would want to sacrifice his happiness for the greater good.

Or did he know deep down he would do much more good as a simple man than a politician?

As I was pondering these thoughts I suddenly felt an enormous tug against my body. Like something was pulling me to it. I was being summoned! Drat! Kitty's timing with summons was as rotten as Nathaniel's was.

_Nathaniel_

Nathaniel saw the demon vanish with an irritated look on its face. He wondered if the demon's master would give up up when it told him the news. He doubted it but hoped for it.

After all those years not once did he wish to know his previous identity.

"Nathaniel" Landon said "I kinda like it. It has a nice ring to it. I'll remember it."

Nathaniel walked back to the warehouse. He was still tired and weary from that battle so using the boots would have been dangerous for his health.

On his way he heard a chilling sound. The sound of howling death, creeping in the night.

He quickly hid under the cover of the warehouse's wide shadow. Then his senses started shaking. All seven planes rocked with imbalance and complete chaos. He saw a dozen dark feral forms dash through the empty streets. Their very presence disturbed the equilibrium of all seven planes. Whatever they were, they were an abomination. Something that shouldn't be allowed to exist.

Then he saw them heading towards the warehouse that hid the northern fraction of the Resistance.

_Damn_

He ran after them, knowing he would not make it

* * *

_Sean_

"Okay now I'm worried" Elise declared "Landon never took this long before."

Sean, Elise, and Renee were all seated inside the office, room, place, whatever, of the current leader of the Resistance the most wanted man London that had never been seen, Louis Crawford.

"Yeah okay Elise" Sean said annoyed "Anyway Louis who's baldy over there."

"I'm serious! He's never taken this long to scout!"

"It's been 10 minutes!" Sean screamed while pointing at the clock

"10 minutes and 37 seconds!" Elise wailed "His average is usually 8 minutes and 12 seconds!"

"My friend here is Michael" Louis said, ignoring Elise "He joined quite recently and his talents have been very beneficial for the cause."

"Really? Whats his special ability?" Renee asked without even looking up from the paper back novel she had brought for the occasion.

The two shifted uncomfortably for a bit the Sean spoke up"Classified, you have to understand."

"Yeah we get it" Sean said sighing "We're no longer part of the 'In Crowd'"

"Thats not what I meant." Louis says "I want to tell but possessing too much information could be dangerous for both of our groups"

"I'm just playing with ya old chap" Sean slapping Louis on the back hard.

"Uhh guys" Elise said sweating

"Can it Elise!" Sean "Landon will be fine! He always is! You don't think I'm worried too? You have to trust him!"

"Yeah thats touching Sean but thats not what she was trying to say" Renee said standing up and putting down her book.

"Wah?"

"I'm sensing a lot of demonic auras heading towards us and they're not friendly!" Elise said

"How strong are they?" Louis asked "This probably the same group that killed the others."

"They're not that strong or numerous but, something about their auras is unnatural. It scares me. I haven't felt this much abnormal energy since the day I first got my powers."

"When was that?" Louis asks. He only knew little about Elise even in the old days they were never that close.

"The day the Hybrids came"

* * *

**A/N: did I leave u guys hanging? I think building the suspense there would be appropriate. This is actually part of a really long chapter that I cut up three ways!**

**Besides I can't reveal so much in a single chapter! You would all get bored! XD**

**REMEMBER: Studies show that reviews increase speed and performance abilities of an ff writer! I'm not kidding! XD**


	8. Wussy Demons

**Disclaimer:Duh**

**A/N: Alrite!! lets get this chap started but first I'd like to thank the people who had reviewed, commented and favorited my story! (12 in case u were wondering) and thanks to **pomigrinatotes ** for the awesome review (art of suspense, awesome awesomest review I ever got)**

**anyway lets get this story started!**

* * *

_Kitty_

Kitty was nearly stuttering the incantations of the summons spell. After all she was in a hurry and Bartimaeus would never attack her ugly pentacle or not. When she reached the final phrase an irate gargoyle appeared from the circle.

"Hey Bart no time for chit-chat" Kitty said "There's reported movement down by the pier. Six search spheres detected malicious auras at that area that continued to head down that area moving southeast. They're moving at speeds only possible while flying. We believe the next attack is to take place in that area. You and several other spirits will be mobilized there."

Kitty then took a deep breath and smiled at the wide eyed jaw dropped d.(literally)

"Cool huh? I can talk like a real government official. Surprised you didn't I?"

The wise cracking Djinn remained speechless.

"Okay Bart get over it" Kitty said,starting to get annoyed, "It's no big deal"

"I WAS JUST THERE!" screeched the irate djinn taking the shape of a bird

"Really?" Kitty said pink cheeked

"Jeez Kitty." Bart said preparing to head to the place he just came from "You and Nat sure have the worst timing in these summons"

With that he flew off in the shape of Peregrine Falcon.

* * *

_Sean_

"How many are they?" Sean asks urgently

"Their auras are strange and twisted," Elise says, "I can't be absolutely sure, but judging by the size and movement of the wavelengths I would have to say 10 to 15 at most."

"Can you identify their rank?" Owen asked

They were all gathered outside the private little office of Louis and where all standing in a circle. Louis had gathered all the members in the circle to plan their defense. Most of the new ones were wary of them. They were afraid. None of the new ones had any special power that made them stand out so the skills Elise was displaying damaged their already weakened pride.

"I can't say but, I think the leading one is an afrit."

Everyone paled at the thought of having to fight an afrit. The only people that Sean knew could beat an afrit were himself, Renee and Landon. The three of them at point fought against one on their own and won. Although during those times they had the advantage of surprise, field advantage and large amounts of silver.

This time though they had none of those. Surprise was out of the question as they were the ones being attacked. They were unprepared and these newbies were amateurs from what he could from Louis' status report. The field advantage may have worked but, Elise informed the of multiple dangerous auras in different directions. Whatever field advantage they had it was long gone by now. There was still silver though. He and the others sold most of their collection over the years to fund the orphanage. Now they each had at least one silver knife with them. Owen carried several tiny ones while his sister Elise carried silver strings as well as two knives. Then again Louis might've had some to spare.

"Louis give me all the silver weapons you can offer." ordered Sean

Thats when one of the newbies walked up to him, eyes full of rage.

"What makes you think you can waltz right in here and tell us what to do? Who do you think you are? You're just some washed up-" Whatever clever tirade would come from the kid's mouth Louis cut him off.

Louis muttered something too low for Sean to hear which caused the kid to avert his eyes in shame and walked back to his sympathetic friends.

"Joshua get the reserves." Sean said clamly

Joshua then walked over to one of the crates and pried it open with a crowbar. He then spilled the contents on the floor for all to see.

Sean picked up a spear and counted the other weapons quickly. Owen began gather as much as he could conceal. His skill with sleight hand made it seem like the knives vanished in his sleeves. Chelsea picked up a silver sword and checked the balance carefully before bringing it down on one of the nearby tables, cutting it cleanly in half. Renee took a several bracelets which she proceeded to wear around her wrists and ankles. Elise took some of the chains and wrapped them around her arms.

Sean noticed black gloves with silver twisted intricately around them and silver claw like protrusions in each finger. This silver weapon was Landon's preferred choice of weaponry for heavy battles. He knew Landon had them custom made to his specific requirements but, he sold them without hesitation when the need arose but, he knew that Landon had left behind his spare pair of gloves when they had left the Resistance.

"You've been saving our weapons Louis" mused Renee

"Yes well I was hoping you would return." Louis said apologetically

Picking up the clawed gloves Sean ordered the new ones to get whatever weapon they preferred. At first they hesitated until Louis nodded at the signaling his confirmation.

"Renee you're with me" Sean ordered, "We're gonna handle the afrit while the three of you let the teenagers support you while you make sure they don't die. They may be stupid and amateurish but they're decent kids."

"We are a bit rusty after a year of calm" Chelsea said

"To be honest with you guys" Owen said, conjuring up four knives hidden seemingly out of nowhere. "I've been practicing."

"So have I" said Elise

"Me too, but I didn't want to the first to admit it" Chelsea said as well

"I have also been practicing. I wouldn't be much of a leader if I didn't" Sean said

"Well I haven't" Renee said suddenly

They all looked at her disbelievingly.

"Okay fine I have. Sheesh. There. Happy?" Renee said

They all laughed cheerfully. Though she was direct and to the point Renee was usually the one that kept them smiling and cheery through battle. She was a fierce fighter and a devoted friend even if at times she didn't act like it.

"Well then lets get this party started!" Chelsea said happily

"I hope Landon's okay though" Elise said suddenly "I sensed his aura amongst the evil ones so he must be alive but, he's moving slower than he usually moves."

"He'll be fine. I wouldn't be surprised if he was the one holding them off at this very moment." Sean said

* * *

_Nathaniel/Landon_

"Bugger" Nathaniel said as an axe came crashing down on him.

He quickly side stepped the blow before getting sliced in half.

The thing he was fighting was sent alone to destroy him. He had activated his boots to try to get their attention. It worked but the leader of the creatures which had afrit like aura dispatched only one to deal with him. Not that he was grateful that it was only one, but it was still rather insulting.

He dodged several rapid fire detonations aimed at him by the despicable creature. It was ferocious on the first plane, buthad a blood freezing aura on the planes. When it was running towards him at a speed that was close to his boots it was a wolf, but now it was a winged human sized three-headed dragon that had an axe and shield. In both forms it had a stone eye on its forehead and a scroll in its mouth(in this case only the center head had the scroll and eye). It also had stone like armor that glowed with black and red runes on both forms. Whatever it was, it was nothing like the average djinn he usually dealt with.

After several minutes of quick analysis by dodging and understanding its attacks he charged at it, silver knife in hand. Both heads breathed an Inferno to stop his path but, he merely went through like a hot shower. He stabbed the middle head's stone eye and pulled out the scroll. The dragon screeched and attempted to bite him but he merely smashed the right with his iron gauntlet and stuffed herbs into the other ones mouth.

He moved back pulling out his knife and watched as the beast started to melt away into a puddle of slime.

"Djinn never melted when they died like that before," Landon thought "and that was easier than I expected."

He smiled and concluded these things weren't so tough. They were slow and clumsy. Plus the scroll and eye thing were painfully obvious weaknesses. Although even if it was dead he still felt a crawl creep into his skin. These things had superior number and the advantage of surprise. Although he was sure Elise's skill to sense auras from afar would have sensed them before he had since their auras stuck out like sore thumbs. They had no idea what they were up against. Then there was the huge afrit thing. Only a few people could single handedly face an afrit plus this was different one. It was most certainly not the run-of-th-mill afrit.

Heaving he took pulled a dark brown strip and ate it in one bite. Then he took several more strips and ate them quickly without chewing, attempting to avoid the vile taste. They were strips of pure caffeine. He took several with him in emergencies. He didn't know he would need so much in this one night and didn't bring as much as he hoped. These temporarily gave him energy boosts to use his boots and fight. After eating at least ten strips he picked up the discarded axe and was happy to know it was made of iron. Then without a moments hesitation he dashed after the demons.

* * *

_Sean_

Sean waited expectantly inside the warehouse but the beasts had stopped for some reason. Then suddenly a demon fell in through the window and landed with a dull clunk. It was reptilian and had a strange armor. Then suddenly the beat up form of Landon was also launched inside landing back first right in front of Sean's feet.

"Hello Sean" Landon said cheerfully while blood flowed from his head.

"Hi Landon." Sean said calmly "What were you just doing."

"Just having a chat. Oh and they got this scroll thing in their mouths. They really hate it when you pull them out. In fact they strictly forbade me to do it." Landon said with a mischievous grin.

"Then you know what that means" Owen said cheerfully

"Yeah we totally have to rip them out" Chelsea said happily

Then Sean dropped Landon's gloves on his chest and said "Got some old toys for you to play with."

"Thank you but, I think I'll rest for a kip"

Just then suddenly swarms of beasts with the same armor as the first one came barging in. The afrit was in the middle taking the form of a man with an eagle head. It had a stone on its forehead and a scroll in its mouth. Landon had told him that these were its weaknesses. He noticed the entire group of demons were badly cut up and weakened. The afrit in the center had a slightly ripped scroll as if it was almost pulled out but failed at the last moment. He also noticed smoke billowing from the outside and a tinge of rosemary fragrance hung in the air. Probably a leftover from Landon's party/demon killing move which he affectionately named, "Rosemary Bomb."

These demons were obviously shaken up from Landon's probable surprise attack. Although even Landon couldn't take out such a large group of 9 demons by himself, but he certainly did weaken them.

"Okay kiddies" Sean said "Lets do this thing"

Owen jumped towards the demons on the left when a tiger and snake attacked him from bot sides. He the quickly pulled out many hidden blades and slashed the scrolls in their mouths. In the same split second he wrenched out the stone eyes. The demons then started flailing around wildly as if they lost control of their bodies. Then they proceeded to melt into pools of slime.

When demons attacked the newbies as they were known, Chelsea merely touched them and the beasts lost their armor and wolf like beasts. They attempted to attack in those forms but they were weak and were soon cut up by the newbies.

Some of the demons were trapped in a type of net that burned their flesh and caused them to howl in pain. Elise the cause of the hidden silver strings and chains merely clenched her fists as the chains and strings tightened causing the demons to be crushed by silver.

Landon was lying on the floor one second then when a demon attacked him. Suddenly the demon was dead, literally sliced to pieces while Landon suddenly appeared in the corner of the base eating an apple.

Sean charged forward spear poised impale the afrit that stood at the center. Detonations flew towards him, but suddenly Renee appeared and caught the Detonations in her palm. The blasts were absorbed into her palm. Then she pointed her other free hand at the demon which then summoned the missing Detonations and flew towards their original masters.

"Here's a tip big boy" Renee said "Anything with magical energy I can absorb and manipulate anytime I want."

Chuckling Sean dashed through Renee and stabbed the afrit from under its chin piercing both the eye and scroll.

"Thats game"

* * *

**A/N: whew.....hey thats done! Didn't want to drag the battles on too long since they were dealing with small fries and hey Landon and the others are pro at this.**


	9. Crescendo Into Silence

**Disclaimer:DIsclaimer: DIsclaimer: Disclaimer  
Read this next chap for it will shock AND amaze you!!!**

**And also something everyone's been waiting for.**

* * *

_Nathaniel/Landon_

All the creatures had fallen so easily. Landon was surprised by the ease of the battle they just endured. Something didn't seem quite right about their enemies. He looked at his friends and noticed they felt the same. Even when the new recruits of Louis started celebrating Landon remained tensed. The ones who had survived more than their fair share of fights to know something wasn't right.

Then suddenly the goop that the monsters melted into rose up. The stone eyes glowed menacingly at them. Then the goop and eyes joined together once again. The monster's bodies reformed and rose to strike at them again.

"They aren't dead yet!" Elise shouted "There's also gonna be more coming soon!"

The kids who had been celebrating were taken by surprise and almost got cooked in an _Inferno _if it wasn't for the timely intervention of Owen.

Owen used the small knives he had to stab the throat of the monster. He then tried to rip the scroll and eyes of the monster, but this time it failed as the moment he touched the eye an electric shock shot through his body. He reeled back in pain and backed away.

"They're starting to fight smarter." Sean said

The afrit Sean had seemingly killed rose up and hit Sean. It launched a _Flux _at him, but Renee absorbed it. The monster then shot more at her which she tried to absorb again, but the limit of her power was exceeded and the energy from her arms was forcefully released. Her powers, though potent, had a limit and if exceeded the energy she made her own would turn on her.

She had gotten her power when she was a little girl. Her mother and she had been attacked by imps of a magician woman he had hated her mother. When the imps tried to attack her and her mother she raised her hand and took in the force they brought upon her. Then she had turned the energy on the imps.

The monster jumped at her while she was down, but Chelsea and Sean blocked it. That's when Sean touched the monster's face and focused his energy on the afrit. The afrit screamed in pain as it started to melt. Sean's power of Dominance, the power to become the master of demons without use of incantations or circles. Though the use of this power left him drained of energy.

In this case he used his power to "dismiss" the demon. Though unlike the other times the demon wasn't dismissed it merely became the same puddle of goop. Then once again the goop rose to attack.

Owen carried Renee's unconscious body away from the afrit, while Chelsea helped Sean's tired body. The six of them circled together.

"Louis and his loser buddies ditched us." Landon said angrily. "Joshua and half of the kids are dead."

"These things won't go down." Owen said "Renee and Sean can't fight anymore."

"I tried using my powers on them and it doesn't work like it's supposed to" Chelsea exclaimed

"To top it off there's more demons coming" Elise whined

"Well we're not dying without a fight." Landon said

_Bartimaeus_

I was able to catch up with the squad of demons that were sent to investigate the source of the so-called "abnormal auras". I would have found out by now if Kitty hadn't summoned me inconveniently.

Not that I'm complaining though, the power radiating from the warehouse was something I felt uneasy taking on alone.

Then at the command of the afrit heading the attack we charged in. Thats when I saw the most disturbing thing I've ever seen. Hybrids, but not any ordinary hybrids these things were. No they appeared to be Djinn and Golem hybrids!

"Stay back boys" I said "These things aren't normal."

They didn't listen to me though. They charged in ahead. I prepared for the coming onslaught of my short term allies. Then something unexpected happened. The creatures fled. They ran away becoming bird like things and flew off. This night was probably gonna be up there in my top ten weirdest moments in my life.

Lots of dead bodies all of them torn beyond recognition. Which I found slightly odd, most demons would've eaten these guys whole. Instead they tore up the whole body and left it the pieces scattered all over the place.

Then I noticed that there were survivors after all. It was Natty and his new companions. Two seemed to be knocked out but otherwise alive and not dead. They were all being surrounded by my allies. They were too weak to fight back so the group merely raised their hands in surrender.

I heard human footsteps come towards the warehouse. It was Kitty. Then I looked at Nat and noticed his hair was smoky and his eyepatch torn off. He actually looked more like his old self. It appeared the reunion between the two would come sooner than expected.

_Kitty_

Kitty walked in and saw all the gore and blood spread across the warehouse. She held it in and maintained a calm demeanour. She swore she would find whoever had done this to these people. From one the bodies and heads she noticed some of these were still children, no older than she when she first joined the Resistance. She fought back the tears that tried to escape her eyes. Despite all she pretended to be she was still a person who wanted things to get better, but things like this happened.

Then she saw Landon West. It appeared that every time something happened he was at the center of it. She walked ahead to speak with him. She was going to get answers this time, real answers.

Then she saw him.

She saw his scarred face. At first she noticed the familiarity, but before she was too preoccupied to notice. Now it all made sense. She saw him back from the dead and he looked back as if he never knew her. His eyes didn't carry the same look they once did when he looked at her. Only coldness was in those eyes.

"Nathaniel?" Kitty said

"How do you know that name?" Landon West asked surprised

Then Kitty walked to Bartimaeus. She glared at him and the mighty Djinn shrunk in fear, becoming a small cat for further emphasis.

"You knew didn't you?" Kitty said angrily

"I had a theory." The djinn said "He had my fighting style, my wit and he's a lot like how I pictured Nathaniel if he was raised as a commoner."

"But how can he not remember me?" Kitty asked

"I don't know. Perhaps it has something to do with a supreme supply of powerful energy exploding from the staff, or maybe it was the thousand tons of iron and glass falling on top of him?"

"He remembers you. His current personality is kind of like yours!"

"I think it was before he dismissed me we were one and the same. Shared the same thoughts and body. Perhaps I left a little of myself inside of him."

Then at that moment the Head of Police, Thomas Crawley entered. Crawley was a commoner and one of the people who had applied for the all human police force. He rose his way up to the top, eventually becoming a seated member of the PM's council.

Crawley was a rough man, aged about 40 years that was said to go to many lengths to ensure order and law. Despite that he was kind and friendly. He always wore a smile when off duty and was always the first to crack a joke. Today however he didn't seem to be smiling or ready to tell a joke.

"Kitty what's the status?" Crawly asked

"Well some creatures of unknown kind and origin attacked what seems to be a Resistance base of operations." Kitty said

"Well they did help by removing some Resistance people, but the worst we might've done was an easy 4 years and the Tower for the ringleader."

"Also we found some Resistance people that had survived."

"I wish to speak with them, see what they know."

Then Crawley approached the group and laughed.

"Well if it isn't my favourite group of rebels! I thought we had an agreement?"

"Yeah well Tom here's the thing." Landon said embarrassed, "We just came here to meet up with our old buddies, not to join them we swear!"

"Oh really how do you suppose I'm gonna believe that?"

"You know these people Thomas?" Kitty asked taken back

"Yes I and these kids go way back. We had our games of cat and mouse back then. Though I seem to remember giving amnesty in exchange for your abidance to the law and informant status, why on earth are you here?"

"We honestly were just meeting and we were gonna give you info about as soon we could" said a tall blonde girl with a body of model. She actually gave Kitty insecurities of her own body.

"Is that so Chelsea?"

"Yes"

Silence.

"Okay fine no" a taller blonde man, who might've been the blonde girl's brother, said, "We were gonna get info and not tell you! But I swear we weren't gonna join them again!"

The group looked angrily at the tall man.

"Owen you idiot" said a small short haired girl

"I'm sorry it's just that I don't lie so well and his stare scares me!"

"I'll take that as a compliment" Crawley said, "Now I might let you go off if you tell me what went on in this place."

Then a long haired man leaning against Chelsea, the blonde girl, spoke up.

"The first attacks were also done unto other Resistance bases and members." He said "We noticed the pattern and decided to check it out. We met up here at this base. We saw the leader of the Resistance leader Louis Bly. Then as we were talking some demons came. Then here we are."

"Do you expect me to believe that a bunch of demons could reduce you six to this?"

"They weren't ordinary demons. They could resist silver better than normal. They all had this strange red and black stone armor, they had scrolls in their mouths and stone eyes in their foreheads. When you killed them they just came back to life even stronger than before. We were with the Resistance people, but they all died."

"All of them?"

"All of them sir"

"I see well then we're gonna take you kids into custody for tonight call the sitter at home and tell her she's gonna have to extend. You know the drill."

They groaned and one of them started walking to a phone that was nearby.

"Thomas how do you those people?" Kitty asked as they walked away from the warehouse

"Oh they were ex-rebels but one day they came clean and gave me their names. They asked for amnesty in exchange for doing one little job and giving me info anytime I asked."

"What sort of job?"

"You remember the old crime gangs? Not the rebel ones, the ones that only wanted money, the ones with the drug dealers, the bank robbers and kidnappers?"

"Yes of course, but you took care of them right?"

"Not me, them. In one week all the big fish were caught. They were taken down quickly and discreetly. No casualties, no investigation, no names. I got almost the all the fish that needed to be caught, but in exchange I let the six biggest fish go. Sometimes I wonder if it was a fair trade. Well good night."

She waved as the Head of Police went into his car and drove off. She told the driver that she would walk and didn't want to be bothered with any paperwork tonight.

"It's as if he and I switched places." Kitty said solemnly

"Yeah I guess it is." Baritmaeus said


	10. Nathaniel

**Discalimer: seriously i don't know why i keep putting these it's a hassle and it's obvious i don't own the trilogy**

**Sorry for the wait guys anyway here's the next chap.**

* * *

_Landon - Nathaniel_

"For the record this is your fault Owen!" Sean yelled

"How can this be my fault?" Owen yelled back, "Your the leader that told us to go there in the first place!"

"You didn't have to blab Crawley!" Sean said standing up

"Yes I did! He knows you lied about the survivors so that's why we're in here!" Owen said standing up

"Why don't we find out whose fault it is right here right now!" Sean said drawing a concealed knife from his sleeve.

"Alright then tough guy!" Owen shot back drawing two concealed knives from his sleeves.

Then the two friends charged at each other knives drawn.

"Those two never get along in here. It's like this place has bad vibes." Landon thought.

The guards were so used to Owen and Sean trying to killing each other, and failing at it, they stopped trying to break them up. This was how they relieved stress. The guards in this certain precinct were used to the six of them. They didn't bother checking for weapons anymore so usually their fights would've been a bit noisier. This time though Ms. Jones from Public Affairs had supervised their "arrest" so they Sean and Owen could only have at it with concealed weaponry. To be fair though Owen was way better at hiding his knives then all of them so Landon wouldn't be surprised if he had 10 knives in his sleeves alone. So Owen had a better chance to win this fight.

The girls were in another area of the precinct where the girls were being held. He didn't know what its was like, but he bet the girls' cells were way better than the guy cells.

He wondered if Chelsea and Elise were fighting about now. Those two were a lot like Owen and Sean that way. It was no wonder since Elise and Sean were cousins while Chelsea and Owen were twin siblings. Although they were twins the two of them were opposites in terms of personality. Owen usually calm, Chelsea was hot-headed. Owen was a bit of an idiot while Chelsea was a smart-aleck.

"It's not fair you have too many knives! If my other weapons were hear I could beat you easily!" Sean complained while he was flat on the ground

"Even if you had a cannon you couldn't beat me!" Owen said dancing around, celebrating his short victory.

Landon groaned. The last night had been incredibly eventful. First a demon told him he was a magician in his past. Then crazy immortal demon creatures came. After that the Resistance had abandoned them. He even lost his eye-patch, at the moment he was covering his grotesque scar with some bandages. The demon had slashed his already blind eye so now he needed to patch it up again. Then the moment the government demons appeared they started running away. Then that girl, Jones, she knew his name in his past life, Nathaniel. He wasn't even sure how he remembered that what his old name.

That girl, how did she know? Perhaps she was connected to his past. Someone he knew. Slowly but surely Landon West fell into a deep sleep.

He was inside a great room. The walls appeared to be made of glass the area was well furnished and had a bright aura to it. Landon recognized this place, but he couldn't determine where.

"Where am I?" Landon said aloud

"You should remember." A sinister voice said from the shadows "This is the place of your birth"

"My birth? How can I remember that?" Landon asked angrily

"Not the birth of your past. The birth of your persona, the birth of Landon West."

"The birth of Landon West?" Landon thought back to the earliest memories he had. The moment he first woke up. Then he realized the answer. "This is the Glass Palace before it fell!"

"Thats right!" The voice shouted "This is where I died and where you were born!"

"Who are you?"

Then a figure stepped from the shadows clothed in a suit and dark cape. His skin was pail and his hair was slicked back. He carried an aura of darkness about him. He had blood-shot eyes and he looked exactly like Landon.

"Nathaniel"

Landon shot up, panting heavily. He was sweating from all over and his heart was racing with shock. He always had dreams about his past. Once he was being chased by little demons while he was a child. Another was a great towering monster striking him. A few times he was attacked by human beings. This was the first time he saw himself. Was he slowly gaining his memories back? Was the Nathaniel inside him slowly awakening?

* * *

_Kitty_

"You want to interrogate my prisoners?" Thomas Crawley asked

"To be fair it was my department that arrested them." Kitty said "We're letting you keep them because they seem to be more comfortable talking in your precinct."

"Yeah, what she said" Bartimaeus said

"Bart I'm bringing you along, because you said you would be quiet." Kitty snapped

"I'm sorry." The djinn pouted "I'm just so bored!"

"Do something to entertain yourself besides bother me."

"Ehem" Crawley coughed "I'm fine with you interrogating them, but remember those six aren't people you should underestimate."

Kitty nodded and observed the inmates on the monitor. She gasped when she looked at the screens monitoring the two cells. The men's are had slashes and burn marks all over. The women's had slashes on ceiling and floor as well, but fortunately no burns. There were even knives cluttered on the floor of both sides. In one the men's room the tall blonde one was cheering happily while collecting the knives as the long-haired man was skulking. Landon West was simply staring at the ceiling. In the women's room the girl with glasses was reading a book while the other two were having a shouting match.

"Tom, what's with these cells?" Kitty asked

"Those kids are awfully good at concealing weaponry so we don't bother stopping them bring their weapons in."

"But they might escape!"

"They can't the bars can withstand even an angry marid blasting of detonations."

"They might kill each other!"

"They haven't succeeded killing each other with spears and swords so a few knives can hardly do much damage."

"You have some odd suspects."

"I thought they were your suspects and I was simply holding them for you?" Thomas laughed

"I'll interrogate West first." Kitty said

* * *

"Hello again Ms. Jones" Landon said calmly

"You told me before you had nothing to do with the attacks." Kitty remarked

"Well I didn't then, but now I do." The man said calmly

"Why were you there? In the base of a Resistance group?"

"I was just engaging in some light conversation with some old friends. It was going fine until the Government's hounds attacked us."

"Well my apologies for disrupting your evening." Kitty said sarcastically "Those were not from us I can assure you! Those creatures are in no way affiliated to the Government."

"Really I assumed that's how the government does things."

"We are not like the old Government. We do not kill people."

"Why not? Isn't that what you do to traitors?" Landon spat the last word out. "Or to anyone that crosses you? Do you know about the orphanage beside your offices? Your government wants to tear it for a new office and use the kids as new magicians. Now I and my friends are supposed to pay extra tax in order to keep the orphanage alive!"

"How could I know about that? That's not my department. Now Mr. West –" Kitty paused. The conversation echoed the very night that haunted her dreams. She couldn't hear Landon's, no Nathaniel's words, but deep down she knew exactly what he was saying. She finally understood. This was Nathaniel not Landon West and he was confronting her as if she was the magician that robbed what was right in the world. She finally understood the pain John Mandrake, not Nathaniel, had to endure, the pain that John took in place of the kind-hearted Nathaniel. The pain of being a monster.

* * *

_Nathaniel_

"That makes it okay then? Not your department? None of that has anything to do with you –"

_He saw a girl shouting at him. Angry, searching for justice and not finding it. Then he heard a sound echo. It came from his lips. It was cold and impersonal, yet it was his. "That's not my department", was what the voice said._

Then with that Landon collapsed to the floor.

* * *

_Kitty_

"Landon!" Kitty said shouted as the man fell to the floor. She quickly moved to him to check his condition. He was breathing heavily and was sweating rapidly. He looked her in the eyes. The eye she saw was not Landon West's, but someone else's.

"Landon?"

Then the man did something Landon West wouldn't do. He took her cheek in his right bandaged hand. He looked at her and said "Hi Kitty". Then he pulled her close to his face and kissed her. Then time time slowed down. Kitty couldn't think of anything, but the man that held her now. Suddenly he pulled away and began coughing out large amount of blood. He looked at her one last time and slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

**A/N: I think the chapter this time was kinda well done dontcha think? Anyway LMZ about that money :P just kidding i don't need it! Read and review people! :D XD**


	11. Split Consciousness

**Disclaimer: the usual stuff**

**The return of Nathaniel but the fall of Landon?!? .....not**

**A/N: tnx for the reviews guys especially pomigrinatotes im glad one of my favourite reviewers is reviewing again! :D (sorry guys its true. I have favourites)**

* * *

_Bartimaeus_

Kitty was trembling outside the door of the third room of the right corridor of the second floor of the London Private Hospital. Her aura which was usually radiating with her cheerful nature was quaking with fear. Kitty despite the harshness of politics and craziness of being in charge of so many problems she always maintained a sense of cool and happiness.

Now she was scared to enter a hospital room that may or may not have the person she had missed for 3 long years. The promise that Nathaniel made would finally be kept. The question was, "Was Nathaniel really there?". Nat had lost his memories and now it seemed like he was back to normal, but things were never this perfect. There had to be a catch.

"Bart" Kitty said, trying to hide her own nervousness "I have to do this. It's the only way to be sure. But if that's not him then I can never look Landon West straight in the eye ever again."

She opened the door and what we saw even I didn't see coming.

It was Nathaniel and he was on the floor of his private room, reading a summoning book. Of all the things to do after regaining your memories after the 3 years, Nat chose to read a spell book.

He looked up and smiled.

"Kitty! Bartimaeus!" Nathaniel said cheerfully "It's good to see you two alive and well."

"It's good to see you too Na- John" Kitty said happily.

Then as if a great force had overtaken her she jumped forward to hug him. Nathaniel fell backward with her on top. They laughed nervously and Kitty lowered her head for a kiss. Normally I would be grossed out, but this was one those moments where I enjoyed human affection. But as I said all things have a price.

* * *

Then a nurse walked in on the tender moment and she gave a gasp. The couple quickly parted away, blushing madly.

"Um, Mr. West these are your um- well- your vitals and I'll just leave you to be alone." The nurse stammered, running out

Nathaniel chuckled and said "Mr. West? Why does everyone keep calling me that? Is that a new alias or something? I didn't bother asking all I know is that's the name you assigned me and you can explain to me the details later. But first I'd like to know how the clean-up is going. And how long have I been out?"

The room was still.

He just asked who was Mr. West. That was name he had been using for the past 3 years. Something was definitely wrong.

"Nathaniel. Landon West. The name you were using when you had amnesia. Remember?" Kitty said slowly

"Amnesia?" Nathaniel said slowly "I'm afraid I don't quite comprehend what you're trying to say."

"Nat. You've been gone for 3 years. You became Landon West. We looked for you for months. I only saw you quite recently"

Nathaniel was quiet for a few moments then he started laughing.

"This a joke correct?" Nathaniel said, while laughing "You scared me for a mo-"

"No it's not!" Kitty screamed "Don't you get it? You were gone! For 3 years! Then you show up and you hate me now you're saying that never happened."

"This is impossible" Nathaniel said shaking "I don't remember. The first thing I remember after a that palace fell on me was you! If I had amnesia how could I have forgotten those 3 years?"

As if on cue Landon's friends and Thomas Crawley appeared.

"Hey there big guy!" Boss said "You don't look so good."

"Hey Landon why's Ms. Jones here?" Blondie asked

"Why are there books everywhere?" Bulky asked "Do we have the wrong room?"

"Who are you people?" Nathaniel asked "You're mistaken. My name is Nathaniel."

Nat had started panicking, his usual reaction when he didn't understand what was going on.

"I'm a magician. No I was a magician. No I-" Nathaniel ranted

"What have you done to him?!" Shorty shouted holding a knife to Crawley's throat

Crawley was about to answer when he was cut off by Sleepy.

"They didn't do anything." She said, I think I saw tears in her eyes. "Landon is really John Mandrake. I've always known. I thought that I could keep his past away from him. I thought he would just stay with us, stay with me."

As she was saying all this she had her hands clenched around something that hung from her neck. Tears fell from her eyes. She looked so scared and vulnerable.

"I didn't want him to know. That's why I never told anyone one until now." She said "But I've always known that it was inevitable. But I still can't do this. I still love him."

_And a girl I love!_

Oh snap. This was getting worse and worse by the minute.

"I'm sorry" Nathaniel said slowly

"NO" I mentally shouted just remembering we didn't have mental link anymore

"But I don't know who you are." Nathaniel said slowly

"It's funny actually" Sleepy said sadly "I didn't think it would turn out this way."

"Renee"

For a moment I heard the voice of Landon West. It came from Nathaniel. But then I saw Nathaniel collapsed on the ground his aura dangerously weak. Everyone rushed to his side. I dashed outside to call a doctor or something. I quickly shouted my intentions to Kitty. Then the Bulky blonde one followed and said he would help. It's funny actually. I don't think he realized that I was a djinni.

* * *

_Nathaniel – Landon_

Nathaniel found himself in the fixed Glass Palace. For some reason it was in perfect condition like it was before the demons attacked. Also Nathaniel was in one of his expensive black suits, complete with tie and freshly washed smell. Then he felt an eye-patch on his left eye. He removed the patch, but had a hard time opening it. He was about to rub it when a voice interrupted him.

"I did the exact same thing when I first woke up" the eerily familiar voice said

"Who's there?" Nathaniel asked

The owner of the voice stepped into the light where he could be seen. It was a man that looked a lot like him. The difference was the longer hair and he was wearing a jacket and pants instead of a suit.

"Landon West" The man said "Your left eye is permanently blind, don't even bother trying."

"I believe you are the famous Landon West that was around for 3 years while I was asleep." Nathaniel said calmly "A second personality, how intriguing"

"I figured when I got my, er your memory back it would just compile with the new memories I already had."

"But instead a second personality was created to take place of mine. How could this have happened I wonder?"

"There's one big question though."

"And what might that be?"

"Who gets to keep the body?"

Both were silent from that moment. They merely stared at each other for a while. Who would keep the body was a question they both wanted to avoid, but they knew they would have to settle it as quickly as possible. The only way to do that was the only way both knew how to settle things.

Nathaniel created a Shield just as Landon charged at him. Nathaniel cast a Detonation and placed a Seal on his Shield to nullify the Resilience he knew Landon had. Landon dodged the Detonation and used his silver clawed gloves to rip open the shield. Nathaniel dodged the attack and unleashed an Inferno at his counterpart. Unfortunately the Inferno was merely evaded.

"Where on bloody earth did you get the claws?" Nathaniel shouted

"We're in our mind" Landon said as if it was the most natural thing "There are no rules in here."

"Very well if that's how you wish play"

Nathaniel used his will to summon the Staff from thin air. Then Nathaniel rapidly cast bolts of energy at Landon. Landon rushed towards him dodging the bolts. Then he jumped in the air at tossed three silver knives at Nathaniel while Nathaniel simultaneously shot a bolt at him. Both men were hit directly in the chest and got knocked back.

Landon's entire chest was burnt, but he felt no pain and the burn healed as quickly as it came. For Nathaniel the knives got pushed out as the stab founds filled and healed them quickly without a single ounce of pain.

"We are going to be at this for quite awhile aren't we?" Nathaniel asked sighing

"Unfortunately" Landon said

Then they charged at each other again.

* * *

_Sean_

An alarm went off again in Elise's head. A massive amount of aura was heading towards the hospital they were in. It was the demons that had attacked the other night. Only this time there was more of them. It wasn't only that there was also a large amount of magical weaponry in the mix. The auras had both human and demon invaders. Humans from the north and demons from the south.

"Something's wrong!" Elise shouted

At that moment Crawley's phone rang. Hesitatingly he answered it. The voice behind it was panicked and spoke quickly. Crawley simply said "yes" and "I understand".

Then he looked at them.

"It appears that the terrorist groups have heard of the return of the famous John Mandrake and have come to assassinate him" Crawley said "Kitty I don't know who that man really is to all of us, but right now we should work together and focus on protecting him."

"Fine," Sean said "I have business with the Resistance anyway. Renee, Elise, take the demons. Me and Chelsea will handle the guys who stabbed us in the backs."

"I and Kitty will evacuate the patients and Landon." Crawley said

Kitty and Renee looked at each other for several moments until Renee spoke up.

"Take care of him" She said "He's a good guy."

"Elise where are the Resistance?" Sean asked

"They're in the lobby" Elise said pouting.

"Right we'll head there and try to stop them. You do whatever you can to delay the demons from getting La-Mandrake. We'll help you once we're done"

Then Sean and Chelsea ran to the lobby as fast as they could. While they were running it appeared that a part of the hospital was unaware of the attacks going on. The doctors, nurses and patients were going about their business as if nothing was going on. It was easy to ignore the pathetic and easily disputable attack of the Resistance, but the extremely dangerous demons were almost impossible to ignore. Just what was going on?

They reached the lobby and found a lot of teenagers wearing white jackets. Louise was talking with the receptionist. Also the teenagers were holding several of the staff and patients hostages.

"I just need to know where Mandrake is." Louise said calmly to the receptionist

"P-please no!" the poor lady stuttered "We have no patient here with that name!"

"Louise, just what the bloody hell are you doing?" Sean yelled at Louise

The Louise looked at them with surprise.

"You two are still alive!" He said cheerfully "Thank god! We checked the orphanage, but you guys weren't there. Sorry for ditching you like that but we had no-"

"Joshua is dead." Chelsea said bluntly

"Yes I know." Louise said dismissively "But don't worry. The government has finally showed their hand! We'll take out the Parliament's "hero" and then we strike the rest down."

"By taking innocents hostage?" Sean said "Besides how are you gonna beat the Parliament? All you have is a bunch of untrained and unsupervised kids."

At those words a lot of the teenagers stood up to attempt to get back at Sean, but Louise merely ushered them to calm down.

"I realize that. Don't worry I have some plans" Louise sad calmly

"You do realize that most of the public love the new government." Chelsea said "If you do take down the government the public will hate you for it"

"That may be true, but in the end, all will remember the good I did." Louise said triumphantly "Heroes are always thought of as criminals in the beginning."

"You're insane!" Sean shouted "What you're doing is a completely insane!"

"Say what you will" Louise said dismissively "It's unfortunate really. I thought you of all people would understand."

"Well I don't"

At that exact moment several of the teenagers charged toward the two. The fight was about to begin.

* * *

_Nathaniel – Landon_

"I'm surprised I didn't think you'd be this good" Landon said

"To be honest we are fighting in our minds so whatever we do is not accurate to our actual abilities" Nathaniel said "But it appears I have retained some physical ability from when Bartimaeus and I shared the same body."

"This is never gonna end."

"I have an idea. Why don't we share the body?"

* * *

**A/N: thanks a lot for reading! Review please!**


	12. Awesome

**Disclaimer: We all know the drill!**

**Anyway thanks everyone for the great reviews and It seems I have received a death threat regarding the creation of this chapter so i thought it best to write it promptly. But be warned such threats will not work on me a second time!**

**Mild cursing**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

_Nathaniel – Landon_

The two consciousnesses simply regarded each other with both contempt and respect. They eyed each other warily. They're battle had been both pointless and a complete waste of time. They both knew this, but still continued to try to kill each other. It was the only way either of them knew how to solve things like this. But in truth neither of them had ever experienced something quite like this.

"Share the body?" said the one wearing casual street clothes, his name was Landon.

"Well in theory if we can both maintain our existences in this state then we could both operate the body while the other would simply await his turn." Said the one wearing a pinstripe suit, his name was Nathaniel.

"We can take turns using the body as one will assert full control while the other stands by, in a time schedule we can work out right now."

"I guess that could work, but that means you're gonna be around when me and Renee are... uhh.. together." Landon said sheepishly

Nathaniel blinked

"I see well then I will try to refrain from... watching while you two are together" Nathaniel said hesitantly

"Thanks I'll do the same when you and that Kitty girl are together" Landon said happily

Nathaniel choked and said "What do mean by that?"

"Oh come on don't pretend! You two are all over each other! Have you, you know, been 'there'?"

"Actually Kitty and I have barely held hands. In fact I can't remember having a conversation with her that was purely for leisure."

"WHAT! No way! You're kidding right?"

Nathaniel shook his head "I've never really talked to girls other than co-workers and it's usually professional."

"Well lucky you! I, my misguided counterpart, will tutor you in the ways of love."

Nathaniel sat down and started listening barely believing he was taking love advice from himself.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

_Sean_

Sean panted as he pushed aside a Resistance kid that attempted to stab his leg. In a matter of minutes all the "assassins" besides Louis were sprawled on the ground beaten and completely helpless. They were able to put up a fight, but they were inexperienced and no match for Sean and Chelsea who were skilled and had fought more dangerous opponents.

"Did you really plan trying killing a magician with these kids?" Sean asked "They couldn't even beat us."

"We hadn't counted on fighting fellow humans" Louis said sharply, showing anger for the first time since he appeared. "Why are doing this Sean? Why have you lowered yourself to protecting the magicians? You used to be a hero! Sean Demon's Bane! That's what they called you! Look at yourself now! You're working so hard to protect the monsters that destroyed your own family!"

Then he turned to Chelsea.

"Chelsea you too were a hero to the Resistance! You and Owen! The Silver Twins, you were legends. Don't tell me you're both going to abandon your ideals to fight for tyrants and liars! Where's Landon? He would agree with me! He was a true fighter! He wouldn't have left if hadn't been for that bitch Renee! Landon, Reaper of the Silver Plumes! Renee was strong true, but foolish! With her powers she could turn even the greatest of demon's powers against themselves! Then like a coward, she ran away! Why did you follow her? Why? She was nothing but a-"

"Shut up." Sean said, interrupting Louis' speech "I won't let you keep insulting my friend. Besides it's you who's running away Louis. It's you who's the coward. You can't accept that the Government is different now! Of course Landon still hates it, but he doesn't try to kill anyone. He's accepted what's best for the country. You're the coward who can't learn to accept things for what they are. Now leave before I kill every last one of you."

Then Sean and Chelsea walked away while Louis watched their backs angrily. Louis considered attacking them while their backs were turned, but he knew better. He merely cursed them and ordered the Resistance to retreat.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

_Bartimaeus_

It was kinda odd. Whilst I and the kid were talking to a nurse about our collapsed companion the strange aura I had felt when the golem-spirit hybrids first popped up, appeared out of nowhere. I didn't even sense it come. It was impossible to conceal such a huge amount of twisted energy. But there it was popping up out of nowhere to scare the hell outta me. The worst part of it was, the things weren't heading towards the hospital or doing anything remotely threatening. They were just there, completely idle. I was about 90% sure they were after Nat. But it was really, really weird. There was hospital without many guards, not any which would give them trouble anyway, a defenceless target and a whole lot of easy hostages. What were they waiting for?

While I was pondering this little predicament my large counterpart was getting cola from a machine, completely oblivious to the evil chunks of possessed clay trapping us inside a hospital.

"What are you doing?" I asked

"Drinking" He said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world** (I've been around a lot and it kinda was) **"Oh sorry did you want some?"

"I can't have any lame brain" I retorted sharply _How dense was this guy?_

"Geez. How could I have known that?" He said rather offended "I didn't know you didn't like cola."

"It's not that I don't like cola" I snapped "I can't. Djinni can't drink your human drinks."

"You're a Djinn?"

"How could you not know that?" I asked

"Well I can't really see until the fourth plane and I don't have an aura alarm unlike my friends." He said sheepishly

"So everyone except you can see until the seventh plane?" I asked curiously, it was an excellent opportunity to gather info on these guys.

"Yeah, but I think Elise can see into higher planes because she's able to tell a spirit's rank, level, element and age." He said after draining the can

"Wow" I gulped. A power like that wasn't in your run-of-the mill human. Natty boy had found himself some strange friends.

Then suddenly I heard a loud _thud _coming from the roof. As if something large and dangerous fell on it. At the same time a massive aura had winked out of nowhere and appeared on the roof. I really hoped that those two sudden events weren't connected in any way. But alas knowing my luck an afrit-golem was on the roof and just waiting there for who-knows-what.

"Did you hear that?" I asked the big guy

"Unfortunately" He replied solemnly

"Do you feel the scary aura?"

"Yes, but I'm hoping those two aren't related in any way."

"Hey man knowing my luck that's an evil afrit-golem up there"

"Afrit-golem? Is that what they are?"

"Basically a hybrid between a golem and an afrit, but remembering yesterday it can work with other kinds of djinn."

"Ah"

"I think we have to go up there"

"I suppose we do"

The guy bought three cans of cola and trudged up the stairs with me sadly.

When we got up we found a huge stony serpent with fangs dripping with venom. The guy had red feathers on his head and blood red eyes. I also noticed it had a golem's eye set on its forehead and a parchment rolled at the base of its chest.

"Hey snake with feathers" I said happily "The look's finally catching on."

"Give me Mandrake" the thing said in a monotone voice

0---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------0

The kid lunged forward directly beneath the snake. He launched knives at the snake's chest, aiming at the scroll, but the snake whirled around and struck him with its tail. Then he quickly got back up and drew more knives concealed in his clothes.

"You helping or what?" He shouted at me angrily

"Kids these days" I mumbled to no one in particular

He then threw his knives at the scroll on the snake's chest again, but once again it failed. It missed the target and only hit areas near the scroll. He kept throwing knives at the snake over and over again. I on the other hand resorted to more graceful methods. I gnashed my teeth as the Egyptian boy became a stony gargoyle. I launched myself in the air and fired several Detonations at the snake. It countered by blowing an Inferno from its mouth towards the sky in my direction.

I dived downward through the flames to slash at the snake with the gargoyle's stone edged talons. The snake tried to dodge, but I was able to cut the Golem's eye placed on its head.

"Hey snake!" the guy who was supposed to be helping me shouted. "I'm going to show you how I beat you."

That's when I noticed the silver chains attached to the many knives imbedded all over the snake's body. All the chains were surrounding the snake's body the snake didn't notice due to the stone armor protecting every part of its body. All the chains connected to each other at one point, a single knife that the kid was holding now.

Realizing his plan I quickly shut a Flux at the snake in order to temporarily paralyze it. Then the kid threw the knife at a generator that was conveniently placed behind me. The knife short circuited the generator and sent sparks of high voltages to the snake. The chains were wrapped around the snake tightly, the more it struggled the more it got trapped and broke its armor.

Then the serpent collapsed and fell to the ground.

0---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------0

"Yeah we caught one!" the guy called Owen shouted

"Good teamwork" I said

"We're awesome!" He cheered

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**A/N: Yey I'm finally done!**

**I've been having a hard time recently. I plan on getting Barty and Kitty to bond a bit w/ all the CLOSER members while Landon and Nat bond. Some battles and some romantic moments, but I'm conflicted about it a bit considering Landon's relationship. Landon has really grown on me lately and I'm sure a lot of you have begun to like him as well. :)**


	13. How It Works

**Here's the next chap thanks for waiting!**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

_Nathaniel-Landon_

Nathaniel finally woke up from his sudden collapse in the hospital. He had originally thought he would find himself in the hospital once again, but instead he found himself in an unfamiliar room. The room was simple and had several plants decorating the corners as well as sizeable bookcase filled with books. The room also appeared to have many antiques and souvenirs from all over the world. An Egyptian stone depicting early magicians was displayed prominently. There were also Native American totem poles and pieces of French artwork.

He passed by the bookshelf and found several history books and a few historical novels. Among them he found several volumes consisting of ancient Egyptian summoning procedures and glyphs. Also he found several historical text books that appeared to be original due to weathered edges and unmistakable age. Surprisingly there were history textbooks that were very new. The title was unfamiliar so he openeda page randomly. There he found accounts of events that transpired during the Lovelace incident up to the Nouda incident. These events featured him prominently, unlike the paper's tendency to discredit him.

He put the book away and was planning on going out to find the owner of these books, but two volumes caught his attention.

_Essence of Apocrypha by John Mandrake._

_List of Friendly Spirits by John Mandrake._

"Nathaniel you're up!" A female voice said gleefully behind him

"I thought you were dead again." An equally cheerful voice said "But this kid seems to be making a habit of proving me wrong."

Nathaniel turned to just in time to see Kitty hug him and Bartimeaus playfully punch him in the shoulder.

"It's good to see you too Kitty" He replied "but these books. I couldn't possibly have written these."

"Well I wrote them under your name you see" Kitty said sheepishly

"What? Why?"

"People listen to you so me and Rebecca wrote them together so that the world would listen to the things in the book. Sorry about that"

"Piper you say? How is she?" Nathaniel asked.

He had missed out for a few years and was obviously interested on how his former associates had changed in the recent years. In fact he was interested about all of London, but his associates came first.

"She's doing great. In fact I think she took your job as Information Minister." Kitty said brightly "She says she worked very closely with you during your time so she knows how you would operate. Which reminds me, I think we should tell her about your condition and sudden appearance."

"How many people know?"

"Landon West's friends, Thomas Crawley the new Head of Police and Me"

"Thomas Crawley, can this man be trusted?"

Kitty gave him a look and said "Of course. He's one of the most trustworthy people I've met. But why would you ask such a thing? Surely you can trust the peo-"

"No it's not that" he said cutting her off "How did both the Resistance and whatever's leading those creatures know we were in the hospital. I'm supposed to be dead and we were there under Landon's name. There was an information leak. You might want to look into that."

"How did you know there were people after you? You were asleep when that happened."

"We might have been asleep, but we were aware what was going on around us on a subconscious level."

"Why do you keep saying "we" instead of "I"?"

"Landon and I have met you see. We met on a mental link inside our mind. My hypothesis is that the link opening was created when Bartimaeus and I, er, fused. The trauma of having several metric tons of iron fall atop me was enough to send me to sleep, but the space Bartimaeus had left behind was not. I can assume that he left an imprint of my mind which allowed another consciousness to form in that space. Since it was he who left the imprint it would explain why Landon West has a personality akin to Bartimaeus. But more on the point it seems I can communicate with Landon in slightly the same way, but since his mind is not as, er, erratic as our djinn friend's we can only speak when the body is unconscious. Also we share control of the body as we both have equal claim on it. We can change at will you see. Observe."

With that Nathaniel froze for several moments then Nathaniel's straight confident posture was replaced by one of indifference and boredom, that was usually found in Landon West.

"Yo" said a voice that was both similar and different to the previous one "Hey Ms. Jones and demon boy, wait he said your name is Bartimaeus. Mind if I call you Bart because Bartimaeus seems too long?"

Then the body froze again and resumed its original position.

"Any questions?" said the tone that was owned by Nathaniel

"I missed Nat's witty and strangely charming bumbling actions, but this talking and hypothesizing, I did not miss." Bartimaeus said

"At least he's not raving about philosophy" Kitty said thoughtfully "He would use even bigger words and make even less sense."

Drowning out the laughter of Landon at the back of his head Nathaniel prepared to say witty retort, but was stopped by a loud banging on the door which was followed by an enthusiastic blonde ,who Nathiel knew as Owen, bursting through the door gleefully.

"Barty my friend how's it going?" Owen said happily "You never finished your story!"

"Did you make me remove the magic in the locks just so you could talk with the demon?" demanded the girl named Renee

"Well they weren't answering the door so I believe this was the only answer" said Sean

"Hey you guys." said Landon temporarily taking over to greet his friends

"Landon you're back to normal?" Sean asked surprised

"Just for now, me and Na- Johnny have this deal going on." Landon said happily

"What?" everyone asked at the same time.

"Allow me to explain" said Nathaniel "Me and Landon have decided to share this body on a day by day turn basis."

"What about birthdays?" Elise asked quizzically

"We don't" Nathaniel began

"have one" Landon finished "Today it's John's turn so be nice alright"

"Are there any other questions?" Nathaniel asked

"Nah we're good" Bartimaeus said lazily

Then Crawley spoke up.

"Now that that's settled let's talk about the other problems at hand." He said "The Resistance has made several attacks on many magicians. While the golem creatures also started attacking previously unknown Resistance bases. It's almost as if we're caught in the middle of a magical gang war. We need you six to-"

"Wait a minute what makes you think we're gonna have to fight too?" Renee demanded "We paid our part of the bargain so-"

"We're helping them." Landon said "It's our fault we should never have started the Resistance in the first place. We have a duty to end it now."

"You want to help them? Have you forgotten what they're trying to do to the orphanage?"

"If that's the only concern I'm sure Kitty can handle that cancel the whole project. John told me we she could cancel it if they wanted to."

"And you trust him he's-"

"Me."

"No Landon" Renee said "You're not him. No matter how hard you two try to convince yourselves you're the same person you're not. I know the real reason why you want to help them. You want to fight don't you? Not to help, but just for the sake of fighting. Long ago you avoided it because you know I can't bear to endure what happened before, but now you have a good excuse to fight."

Landon walked closer to Renee and hugged her tightly. She felt his chest thump rapidly with the beats of his heart. Whether it was fear or excitement for the coming bloodbaths she wasn't sure."

"It's not gonna happen again I promise." Landon said "Maybe I am doing this for myself, but please let me be selfish just this once."

Renee pushed him away and smiled sadly. "I suppose I have no choice" she said sadly "I'll look after the orphanage while everyone's gone. I don't want to fight me anymore than I already have."

"What about you guys?" Landon asked the other members

"Hey you have a point we have to take care of those Resistance terrorists" Sean said

"If Sean's going I'm going." Chelsea said

"It might be fun" Elise said happily

"You know me" Owen said with a grin

"Well then I'll be off" Renee said "It's best I don't know anything if ever get captured."

With that she walked out of the room without another word.

Sean patted Landon on the shoulder as her reverted back into Nathaniel.

"As I was saying" Crawley spoke up, trying his best to remain as professional as possible "We need you five to try to find the bases and infiltrate and capture them with help from our force before the golems strike. Kitty, Mr. Mandrake and Bartimaeus will do investigation on the golem-demon creatures. Since Mr. Mandrake and Landon are sharing I suppose we can alternate the days."

Crawley went on but Nathaniel barely listened. The voice in his head was speaking to him and it wasn't a sign of insanity that caused this.

_Our love lives are shot aren't they?_

_I have informed you that my love life or lack of one thereof is not going to be a concern._

_Natty I know how Kitty stares at you and how you glance at her. I've never seen a more teenage pair of adults._

_That doesn't matter. I'll find a way to fix this I assure you._

_How by getting rid of me?_

_I would never destroy the mind of something apart of me! I'll fix it in such a way that both of us will be able to maintain normalcy while being separate and sentient._

_You work on that._

_I shall and as soon as I take care of that you can rejoin Renee and you'll never have to fight again._

_I'm not sure I'd like that last one. I haven't had a fight worth having since the one in our mind for years. I ashamed to say it, but looks like the only one who could give me a thrilling battle was me._

_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

_**A/N: whoa! Wat took me so long! School thats wat! The chapters might take a long time to upload but remember I will never abandon this series! **_

_**PS don't hate on Renee she has her reasons.**_


	14. Landon

Disclaimer blabla How many of you thought i was dead? C'mon go ahead tell me :D Well anyway I've been gone but hey how many Fic writers update their stories often? The few who do are respected and skilled in their craft. -

_Landon_

"**Watch her"**

The night was uncanny. The night was as cold as cold could be. Despite the late midnight hour London was screeching with violent indignant protest. The skies blackened out the lonely moon as thunder clouds roared in distance promising the storm to come. The wind lapped against his face taking with it the chill.

Landon was perched from a tree as he observed a bespectacled woman silently. Everything that night was to his advantage. The wind, the noise, the darkness. It was almost too good to be true. Landon was extra careful, he knew not to take his target too likely. He himself witnessed this person in action. If it came to a fight Landon wasn't sure he could win without incident.

"**She can't be trusted"**

Louis had told him that the woman was unusual. She joined them days ago claiming she needed shelter. The woman's sudden appearance was not strange in itself as many members joined in similar ways. The suspicious thing was her attitude of indifference and refusal to partake in raids and attacks against government. Her abilities were obvious in the test Louis gave her, but the woman refused. Also she seemed to be constantly writing something in a notebook.

At the moment she was still doing it.

"**Follow her"**

He had been tailing her for 2 days now. She went to the base slept, ate, went to work, went straight back, and repeat. Today was different though. Sunday she didn't have work. She received a call that day, Landon had listened in. It sounded like a call from her boss, but it might've also been a coded call. Then she decided to take a walk around the park. He trailed her there and watched, perched on a tree, while she continued to write as she sat serenely on a park bench.

"**Find out what she's writing"**

Landon moved to the side to take a better look at the notebook, at the same time she frowned and shook her head. Landon's heart skipped a beat and he let out the breath he was holding. He silently resolved to not move. The woman was smarter then she appeared.

Several minutes later the woman stood up. Landon shifted slightly ready to move. Then she looked straight at him and smiled brightly. Landon gasped, for two reasons. She spotted him and her smile was so calm without malevolence. She mouthed a thank you, put the notebook gently down on the bench, smiled again and walked off. Landon was too shocked to follow his target. Quickly he got down from the tree and walked over to the bench where she left the notebook. When he was sure it wasn't a trap he picked it up.

He gasped as he gazed at detailed sketch of himself watching from the trees. Every detail, from the shape of his face to the creases of his clothes. A perfect sketch of him watching her.

Involuntarily a smile climbed up to his lips. He breathed out a single word to the night

"Renee"

_Nathaniel_

Nathaniel gazed at his sober form in the mirror that displayed his whole body. It had no demons in it to beautify his form in any way thus creating an accurate depiction of his looks. Many women would have found his appearance charming. Men would have found it intimidating. Nathaniel found it hot and… itchy.

He was wearing a worn white shirt with a leather waistcoat and long leather pants. The shirt was frayed ad displayed the picture of enormous red lips with a tongue hanging out. The pants had several cuts and frays and appeared to be too long for him. The eye-patch did not help.

"_How do you live with all this leather around you? I feel like a crocodile about to be tanned and killed for meat!" Nathaniel said angrily in his head "Plus the material is cheap and makes me sweat more than necessary! And the size is embarrassingly huge!"_

"_First of all this is synthetic leather so no animals were killed to make these! Second, I got this at a great discount prize at the second hand store so no complaining." The voice inside his head retorted "Third, they're breathable and allow lots of movement during battle. Fourth we share the same body and it's not that hot!"_

"Kitty are these clothes absolutely necessary?" Nathaniel asked the smirking girl

"Well you're supposed to be Landon West the crime consultant not John Mandrake the newly resurrected Information Minister" The girl replied

Nathaniel sighed.

"I'll live with it then, but I miss my suits." Said the magician gloomily

The pair then walked into the living room which was being used as a meeting room. All members of CLOSER , excluding Landon and Renee, and Bartimeaus were already inside with Sean already occupying a huge table with several items and the rest taking the comfortable green couches.

"Anyway here's the plan." Sean announced "Crawley had to run off so I'll explain the tasks he and I arranged"

He pulled out a small black notebook from his pocket and from it took out a folded slip of paper. He then unfolded the paper onto the nearby table and revealed it to be a map of London.

"These 3 areas are places where demo- er spirit activity is strangely minimal." Sean said indicating 3 red circled spots spread far from each other. "I suspect one or all of these areas is the territory of the New Resistance. I'll take the northern area since it's near where I work to avoid suspicion. Landon will take the western area since it's the closest to the government buildings. Owen and Chelsea you guys take the south side since you guys used to live here. Elise will stay here in this house."

"Hey wait a min-" Elise said about to complain

"This house is more or less at the center of London and is near important areas that might need protecting. You'll stay here and open your channel as far as possible. If you notice those hybrids again call the nearest group."

"Fine" Elise grumbled

"Last we have to track the movements of those hybrid things. We need the Ms. Jones, Mr. Mandrake and their djinn to track them."

Then he indicated a small area surrounded by blue dots on the map.

"From the information Louis gave me before the attack the bases that were attacked before, are the ones with blue dots. They all surround a certain area so it's most likely this is where the monsters are coming from. Any questions?"

"_Hmm it's a good plan" Nathaniel thought_

"_Sean is our leader he always makes the plan." Landon said calmly "Though before they were heists and assaults"_

"_I assume then no one has questioned his authority?"_

"_Yes why?"_

Ignoring the screaming voice in his head Nathaniel raised his hand.

"Just a question these assignments appear to be for the sake of convenience and not affiance why is that?"

Sean's face flashed with a slight look of surprise and delight but it passed quicker than it came.

"Appearances can be deceiving Mr. Mandrake." Sean said calmly "These assignments are there so as not to arouse suspicion when the groups are in said areas."

"True, but wouldn't most of them have been spying on you and know that your jobs are nearby. Also you're not going to be doing your jobs due to your assignments as you know. Won't they be expecting patrols from the groups of people? I suggest shifting the assignments based on territorial advantage."

"We need to maintain our areas Renee earned the most amongst us and she'll be watching the orphanage now day and night. We can't let them think we're allied with the government too much."

"No, I believe it's late for that. We need good battle conditions in order to create an advantageous situation. If Landon's memories are accurate then, narrow streets for Ms. Sharpe and Landon, rooftops for Mr. Sharpe, and wide park area for you Mr. Williams."

"No I disagree. We're trying to avoid battles so stealth conditions are more optimal."

The continued debating over their plans for several hours.

_Bartimeaus_

I sat down against one of Kitty's armchairs as soon as the battle deliberations started. I wasn't one for tactical optimization with humans anyway. Although it seemed to me that only Natty and that Sean character were the only ones talking. After awhile it just seemed that everyone got bored and went on to their own devices. The ladies were talking in calm tones laughing every so often. It seemed that despite her status as a politician Kitty was still in touch with her commoner roots to talk with those two, but those two girls were also out of the ordinary commoners so I guess it helped.

Meanwhile the blonde guy was a few paces away playing with a deck of cards. He seemed perpetually bored and extremely entertained with the proceedings at the same time. I decided to talk to him to try to kill some time.

"Hey Owen" I said approaching, using the friendliest smile I knew Ptolemy could make

"Ah my wise djinn friend how are you?" he said cheerfully

"Could be better. I never liked it when Mandrake got round to these mission briefings."

"I actually think it's kinda funny. Sean seems happy he's found an intellectual equal that's not trying to kill him."

"Equal, how so?"

"Sean was a scholar/librarian before all this. He was hired by magicians to do the research and studies they didn't want to do. He's also been the type to enjoy particularly military history and tactics."

"That must've been useful on the field I guess"

"Yeah, but Sean gets lonely about it sometimes. He sometimes makes plans that have obvious loopholes and flaws hoping someone will point them out so they can debate about a better plan. Then when no one does, he changes the flawed plan a day or less from the day it's supposed to take place."

"I gotta ask though, where did you guys learn to fight?"

Owen looked at me for awhile and then spoke up

"Me and Chelsea learned while on the run, Landon, probably from you, Renee I have no idea. Elise barely knew anything in fact until now she's not really a combat threat. Sean, Louis and many other members of the new Resistance learned from a mysterious bearded man, whose name they knew nothing about. He continued to teach us until a few months before the hybrid attack. Then he disappeared."

I froze for a minute. Could the bearded man he spoke of be who I thought it was? If so then things were getting more and more complicated.

"Tell me about Landon and the whole gang. I'm kinda interested in my former master's alter ego's friends"

"hmm" Owen thrummed thoughtfully "Let's make a deal djinn. I'll tell you about Landon you tell me about you three. You, Kitty and Mandrake. I'm also a tad bit interested."

"eh why not?" said the blonde calmly

"I guess I'll start at the beginning. I don't know the specific details about how Sean started the whole CLOSER resistance movement, the name's meaning only known to them. All I know is it was founded by Sean and a bunch of other people. They started a bar as an undercover thing. One of the founders was the nameless bearded man who trained them to fight. I myself only saw him twice. Over the years though many founders started dying only Sean and Louis remain from the original members. They hated magicians for reasons I still don't know. Me and my twin sister, Chelsea, on the other hand I can never forget.

Several years ago when I was still an entertainer for magicians, the fake conjurer who pulled rabbits out of hats, my sister was an undersecretary for some minister. Our family was one of those rich commoner families that fancy themselves part of that magician circle. We belonged to that group of rich commoners that got around by licking the boots of the magician overlords. Anyway we both lived with false content and blind happiness believing that magicians were our friends and superiors. Until that minister tried to ... _get _my sister."

He says the last sentence with disgust. He doesn't have to explain, I get it.

"My sister escaped because she discovered her power. She has the power to make a spirit, any spirit, return to its barest essence. She can make even great djinns limey harmless goop. Though the power takes a toll on her the more often she uses it and the stronger the spirit. The monster didn't like that and attacked our home with his djinn. I remember killing them with knives and forks. I watched them attack and _eat_ my parents." He looks at me for a second "I don't blame the djinn they're just following orders they can't disobey. I have no powers myself, over the years though I developed something similar to resilience from constant magical punishment. But when I killed the magician I had none. Then me and Chelsea were on the run we found a home with CLOSER."

Then they hybrids came. They struck at us at the peak of our power. There were around 50-60 well trained fighters among us. That number was reduced to half maybe less. So many friends died that day. That was the day we found Elise. As we were hiding in the suburbs, a girl who was the daughter of Sean's mother, his cousin, was screaming incoherently, screaming about death and demons. Elise, it took weeks before we could calm her down. All the while she would speak in a language only known to her. After awhile we realized her power to sense djinn and other spirits even from afar. Several days later we found your John Mandrake. All badly torn up we assumed he was a hybrid victim and took him in. Also we didn't tell him about the Resistance movement, he discovered on his own and volunteered."

Finally Renee, this is probably the part you were waiting for. She also found us. Said she wanted to stay and that was that. Louis forced her to prove herself by proving she was against the government. She killed one of their afrits by herself. Her power is amazing. Almost any magical attack or defense she can suck it into her body and take it out anytime she wants, using it to her advantage." That's when Landon started changing.

Before Renee came around he was a bit unstable. Okay a lot unstable. Even against humans that interfered with jobs he dealt with the same as any spirit. He stole from museums even though we were against theft. He used pointed weapons against humans; he attacked his own teammates and had sudden bursts of anger. Back then the only person who could calm him down and control was Louis, but then again Louis was the one encouraging that violent behaviour in the first place. When Louis asked him to spy on Renee everything started changing.

He started becoming calmer and listened to Sean more instead of Louis. He was less cold and was more happy-go-lucky. I don't know exactly what happened, but it must've been something special. During that time they fell in love"


	15. Murder and Power

**A/N: I have returned once again! We must stop meeting like this my loyal readers. First of I like to thank CelestialLily for the excellent review. You guys can read it and see for yourselves how endearing it is :)) anyway I have a chapter to present don't I?**

**Sorry it took so long though what with duodecim, god eater, pokemon white, the millennium trilogy and the new Bartimaeus book I'm surprised I found time to do all this :D**

**I AM AWESOME :D jk**

**And another thing since many of you confirmed that you don't hate my OCs then I will now attempt to make some of them more interesting in this chapter and establish their presence more**

**Disclaimer: blablabla**

_Elise_

The great John Mandrake who currently occupied sat quietly on a chair he had claimed 3 hours previously. He had been sitting on said chair for 3 hours not even leaving for bathroom breaks. Not even stirring to find any small amount of extra comfort he could obtain. He just sat there for 3 hours straight waiting. This would be normal for many magicians as the first thing they learned was patience. But to commoners or those who knew little of the magician's world found it freakish.

Elise observed the magician for the past 3 hours and found his strange calm disconcerting. Even Landon's ability to stay still for hours on end disturbed her. Now she was sure where much of Landon's skills originated from. In all honesty, Landon frightened her. John Madrake frightened her even more.

"Elise" the calm clear voice of John Mandrake said "You seem troubled."

"I'm fine" said the young girl too quickly

John Mandrake nodded then inquired "Is it okay to call you Elise? We've never actually met before but I-"

"Actually" Elise interrupted we have "Not Landon I mean. I actually met you a long time ago. I'm not sure you'd remember."

John Mandrake was silent so she took this as a sign to continue.

"Back then you were still the junior minister I think. You were still a kid, still looked like a kid. My dad was in trouble with a member of the government, a magician. The magician went to our home and tried to kill my dad with this monster that only I could see, but then you popped up and there was this army of things only I could see. All I remember was him surrendering and you just tipped your hat like it was a natural occurrence. You apologized for the inconvenience and left a check for damages. It was both the most frightening and kindest thing I've seen any magician do. I never thanked you, Mr Mandrake." She said quietly "So thank you."

"It was a rogue magician doing acts that were unbecoming of a man of his stature. Though he was only a secretary doing menial paperwork he still believed that he was above others and did what he wanted. I was tasked to arrest him. My first case. I was only doing my job" John Mandrake said calmly "Though this is the first time I was thanked for it" he added with a smile, "Call me John"

_Sean_

You could usually tell what part of London you were in by the smell. Not the exact area but in all honesty most people could narrow it down to a certain area type. The piers smelled of salt and rotted fish. The downtown smelled of chimney smoke and copper. The urban sprawl smelled like asphalt and automobile exhaust. The parks smelled of grass and fruit. The suburban towns smelt off granite and soap. Westminster, the place Landon was found, smelt off burnt iron and glass. West End the place of entertainment and shopping smelled off perfume while East End the poor district smelled like stone and rot.

This was where Sean was.

The place Sean was in exactly, as far away East as possible from the government offices, was called the Chasm. It was once the hub of crime. Prostitution, drug dealing, protection, intimidation etc. That all changed when the police and CLOSER wiped them out in a week. Now it was a broken place with the mob trying to edge back into power from the scraps that remained. What this place smelled like exactly? It smelled like blood. Blood and tears.

John Mandrake had assigned Sean to find the New Resistance in this area alone, but in all actuality Sean wanted this area alone. Owen and Chelsea would stick out like blond model-shaped young adults in a cesspool of crime and chaos, which is exactly how they would stick out. Landon? Landon do better than most stealth here but stealth wasn't the only thing necessary. There were old underworld contacts that Sean was unwilling to reveal to his friends he was associated with.

All of CLOSER had a past. It was all out in the open now that Landon was John Mandrake. Or so it seemed. Sean had lied about his past to his friends. Renee was as secretive as ever. No one knew her past not even Landon. It didn't used to be a problem before. No one cared. It was easy to conceal such unbelievable truths about his life, but now ever since Louis resurfaced and these demons coming up nowhere things would soon be out in the open.

Sean then rose from is hiding spot between two rusted and unused air vents on a battered roof that had long since passed its expiration date. He broke into a run and leaped off the roof grabbing an antenna. Using the momentum from his run he launched himself feet first into a narrowly opened window entering horizontally and grabbing a hook that hung from a rope attached to a crane mechanism. Then once again combining his weight with the momentum to spin with the hook upwards and gracefully landing on the rafters.

"We can't do business with them boss!" protests an extremely heavily muscled man with a blond ponytail.

"We got have no other options Johnson!" the boss, a small well suited man with graying hair, says just as loud

"Xavier if we get involved with them, the police will come down on us as well. We can't survive another raid" a tall skinny man with no hair interjects

"The police don't scare me!" Xavier, the boss, declares "they needed those brats last time and those snitches ain't gonna help em again!"

Sean chose this moment to drop down between the meeting of shady people and landing on their table with a loud crash.

"You spoke too soon Xavier" Sean said menacingly

They did the logical action which was to summon their spirits, a collection of imps and foliots by the looks of them, to attack the sudden opponent dropping from the ceiling.

Not finding this troubling at all Sean then gathered energy from his body to once again attempt to use the power of dominance he possessed. Ever since the attack at the warehouse Sean was troubled that his powers didn't work as they should. He had failed to force dismissal the afrit which caused him to lose consciousness. Though Sean never attempted to force dismiss an afrit he did forcibly dismiss a group of djinn so he assumed that focusing his powers on one afrit would be just as effective and usually the demons welcomed dismissal so didn't always have problems but because he failed to do so Sean was worried that his power was weakening.

He gathered his energy to make the demons submit to his will and turned them on their magician masters with relative ease if not causing a slight strain on his body. The surprised magicians were then at the mercy of their servants and an unknown assailant.

Sean frowned. Absolute control was more difficult for obvious reasons. His power wasn't waning. The only logical reason for the failure was that was a really, really strong afrit or it didn't want to be dismissed. A desperate scream interrupted his thoughts.

"Who are you?" The unnamed skinny man demands which sounded less threatening since he was being pinned by a garden gnome.

"One of 'those brats'" Sean says calmly "and it looks to me that we didn't wipe you people out enough"

"What do you want kid?" Xavier demands looking surprisingly calm despite the fact he was being coiled by a large serpent "We haven't done nothing illegal so you can't just haul us off to the cops."

"I just want info if you can't give it then maybe I'll just kill you all now to save myself the trouble and the people of this town the agony."

Xavier laughed

"Two things kid. First of all kid there's eight people in this room all really big people in this city. The eight of us can't just disappear without anyone noticing. Second I know all about you Sean Demon's Bane. I heard the stories. You and I have known each for awhile. You ain't a killer. Not humans anyway. You have nothing to threaten us with."

Sean groaned inwardly. He hoped he didn't have to resort to the moment he was about to use.

"I know I'm not. But the Reaper of the Silver Plumes will have less qualms about doing it for me when he hears you gangsters didn't sing"

Now all the tough guys in the room paled.

Sean was glad of Landon's exaggerated reputation of a bloodthirsty monster who killed demons like he was one. Everyone in the underground, outside of the original CLOSER Resistance, feared Landon. No one knew he had gotten softer and kinder ever since he met Renee.

"The Reaper lives?" The man called Johnson asked fearful and in awe

"You better believe it punk." Sean says threateningly

"I'll call your bluff kid." Xavier says, unafraid

"Figures" Sean says then he edges in to him and whispers in his ear "You'll cooperate unless you want everyone to know you were the original snitch."

"How do you-"

"The Reaper"

That shut the smart mouth up.

"First off gangsters where's Louis? And don't even pretend you don't know who he is."

"We don't know exactly where he sends couriers all the time and requests to meet up at a different place in the city."

"Like"

"An apartment near the Thames, St Paul's Cathedral, Canary Wharf and Picadilly Circus to name a few. All places change each time. I don't think you can track their base from those places."

"Are you still doing business with them?"

"Not currently. We were supplying them with black market stuff but then they suddenly stopped ordering and cut us off. We tried to establish a contract with them again after the attack on the warehouse, but we can't find em"

"What were you been selling them?"

"The usual illegal goodies. Silver weaponry, resilience armor, Detonation and Inferno sticks, Flux capsules, elemental spheres and such"

"Nothing unusual?"

"Now that you mention it they were ordering incense, candles and parchment. Not usual Resistance gear if you want my opinion."

"Do you know how they've been recruiting so many kids with resilience?"

"That's the thing mate. Not all of them kids have powers. Last I heard from one of our spies only a fourth of em got any power to get an edge against demons."

Sean was surprised. Of course recruiting people with no power was normal back in the day, but those people weren't kids and they had experience fighting for their lives. Also, the candles and incense, was Louis trying to use djinn?

Sean then turned to one of the people in the group he knew personally.

Marcus White. He was a member of the Resistance and part of the branch of the crime family that served as its conscience. As far as he knew Marcus left the Resistance before Sean and the others did, before Renee joined and Landon became less violent. He had no demon restraining him as he had no skill to summon one but had remained seated due to knowledge that Sean could easily beat him.

"Do you know how many old members are still alive besides me, Louis, the Twins, Reaper and Oracle?"

Marcus' expression became dark and melancholy at that.

"Joshua, before he died, kept me updated. As far as Joshua knew they're all dead." Marcus said sadly "First Rosa, then Gabriel shortly after, then the O'Halley siblings one by one, Crime and Penalty next, Faroq was after, everyone fell later on, I don't know the order"

Sean was afraid of this. He knew that the other member would never approve of Louis' methods. He was having them killed it seemed. Too convenient for him to be coincidence. Rosa was a girl who had precognitive abilities so long as it involved spirits, Louis would realize her as a potential threat. Gabriel loved that girl and he was once a private investigator so he must have discovered Louis' crime or killed before he found out. The O'Halley siblings, five siblings 3 men 2 women, all impressive fighters they always mistrusted and Louis so he would have removed any threats to his power. Crime and Penalty real names Michael and Raphael, they were Landon's loyal minions who he had taught, obeyed his orders, and went with him on missions. They promised Landon they would watch over the Resistance and update him, Landon had told Sean before the warehouse attack a few nights ago. Faroq was an asian that claimed to be an assassin from a far away land, he had been exiled from his group so he came to London hoping for a new life, there Faroq met the Resistance and decided to help them on their goal.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Sean asks

"Louis" Marcus says

"What about the new demon things, you know anything about them?"

"I've been hearing whispers on the street about beasts stalking the night all over East End. I can look into it for you if you want."

"You sure your buddies will approve of that?"

"They better, my friends might've been killed by someone I trusted"

"Just pray more of your friends don't get killed trying to stop him."

_Elise_

"Your power how does it work exactly?" John asks curiously "Landon's knowledge of it seems like he didn't bother knowing"

"Well it's like being aware of everything related to aura energy and spirits for miles. I'm like apart of them. I can read emotion if humans but my real skill is where I can notice a spirit and know everything about them. It's like I know who they are and what they can do. I'm not sure how it works I just suddenly know about them.

"Do you have to do anything?"

"Not really but I have to focus to sense far away. Watch"

Then Elise closes her eyes and expands her reach. First she accesses Renee who is nearby, she seems stressed and conflicted. Then Sean boiling with rage and disbelief. Then the twins tired and –

Elise gasps

"What's wrong?" John asks worried

"Owen and Chelsea they're surrounded by those golem things!"

"We have to help them! Where are they?" Landon asks

Elise sobs and falls to the floor "It's no use they're too far!"

"Where?" He asks, she's not sure who exactly now

"At the old Makepeace theatre" Elise says through sobs

Then a flare of energy fills the room. The man who is both John Mandrake and Landon West stands up eyes glowing with colors of flashing gold energy. He nods at her then jumps out the window. Elise tries to stop him but is too slow. She looks down the window and sees no screaming people, no fallen body, no John Mandrake, no Landon West. Only a strange gold colored aura residue that sprinkles from the sky.

**Love it? Hate it? Tell me all about it.**


	16. Golems In London

**Im gonna be updating faster than ever since I have time on my hands, let me tell you guys a secret. The reason I've been busy because I wrote a couple of stories for this publishing company to further my dreams of being a real author but I got rejected. My friends and your reviews got me out of that pit of self-loathing I was in so to thank you guys I'm gonna double my efforts to update faster and if you want you can PM about suggestions in the story and I might incorporate them. And thanks again guys :D**

_Owen_

"Why are we here?" Owen says silently

"Because Sean was right. We have an advantage here and we know it well. Plus this is place is a popular gang hangout so it's highly likely that this place could hold people that know things." Chelsea said calmly, her voice quivering only slightly.

"I know why we're here" Owen says stretching his arms wide and theatrically

"But why are we _here?" _Owen asked pointing downwards, towards the familiar street.

Owen always had a flare for the dramatic. Not surprising since he was an entertainer. Chelsea was a scholar and an excellent one at that. Owen despite having less resilience than he lead people to believe (little to none) was overprotective of his sister at inconvenient times. Chelsea on the other hand always put up a strong front because of her pride but actually she felt like crying from fear all the time.

Often in large families, especially rich families, families played favorites that would someday lead the family. It was even worse for twins. In order to tell the two apart one would have to become the lesser twin. That twin was Owen. Chelsea was perfect in every way. Smart, athletic, beautiful and charisma. She learned fast and was popular with many. She was deprived of nothing. She could do no wrong and the light seemed shine from her. Owen grew up lonely and every action he did was criticized and punished.

Owen thought back to his earliest childhood memory when he and Chelsea were playing in the living room. He got tired for a moment and sat down. Chelsea disappointed by her brother's lack of energy ran towards him. As she ran she slipped on the carpet and hit her head. Their parents came rushing to her aid and naturally blamed the girl's five year old brother. He was locked in his room for a 3 days guarded by invisible creatures that tortured him in both waking and sleep. A day later he learned his sister was not punished or aware of what happened to her brother.

It was that moment that he realized that his parents loved Chelsea more than they ever could for Owen. From that day on Owen distanced himself from Chelsea. From that day on Owen had begun secretly hating his sister. He never spoke of that event to anyone.

When he was old enough he dropped out of school and joined an acting troupe led by the great Quentin Makepeace. He was happy there, away from the peers that judged him, away from his parents that despised him and away from his sister that still loved him despite everything.

Then out of nowhere his sister came to him in tattered clothes and fear in her eyes. All the hate vanished replaced with concern for his twin. When he learned her story the hate returned but it was for different people this time. He had lied to Bartimaeus when he said the djinn killed his parents but they were very much alive when he last saw them those years ago. The magician couldn't say the same; in fact he couldn't say anything ever again. He took her to the home of their parents. Not wanting to incur the wrath of the magicians their family told Chelsea to put the blame on Owen so that everything could go out fine. Refusing Chelsea attacked her parents and almost killed them before Owen stopped her. They fled and changed their names joining the Resistance and meeting Landon, Elise, Renee and Sean.

No one else knew the true story besides them. CLOSER hid secrets from each other but now ever since Landon's revelation the secrets were coming out. The skeletons were coming out of the closet and the last thing this mess needed was homosexual skeletons.

And now there they stood in front of their old childhood home many years later. It was weathered with age as it had been abandoned many years ago.

"Do you ever wish that…" Chelsea asked quietly "that things were the way they were before. Do you ever miss your old life?"

"Sometimes" Owen answered

"Me too"

"But we have a better life now. We have the truth and something to live for. Plus you have Sean." Owen said cheerfully

Chelsea smiled and walked away from the home that had brought them so much pain.

"According to Crawley there's a magician that lives around here." Chelsea said "He reports bi-weekly and is apparently a researcher. He might know a thing or two about what's going on."

"He might even be behind it all" Owen says quietly

"Possibly. The reports say he studied Golemy in Prague for quite time and that is what your spirit friend says they are."

"Golem djinn actually. He says they're some kind of messed up hybrid that has the powers of both and none of the weaknesses."

"I could tell" Chelsea remarks remembering how her sword barely hurt the monsters that attacked her.

_Nathaniel/Landon_

"Where am I?" two voices asked the void

**The endless vortex of the world beyond. The swirling mass of infinite chaos. Absolute silence and cataclysmic tranquility.**

"How did I get here? Is this hell? Am I dead?"

**You came here of your own volition, Hell is one of its names, and you have been a long time ago.**

"What do you mean?"

**You are not supposed to be alive but you persist and are allowed to live because there is a purpose you must still serve.**

"Who am I?"

**That is up to you to decide.**

_Chelsea_

"Looks like no one's been here for weeks." Chelsea exclaims, examining the dust on the furniture and floors.

"You think?" Owen asks sarcastically "Nice detective work sis."

As Chelsea rolls her eyes she walks around the apartment of Edwin Maxter, a magician that was their lead suspect since reports claim he specializes in enchanting objects and that he studied golemy. He reported regularly through post but never in person. He was always busy and was considered to be genius by many. He held no government position meaning so he wasn't killed or possessed when the hybrids came.

The apartment had one bedroom, a study and a small dining area. The apartment was furnished simply but held rows and rows of bookcases that towered to the ceiling. There was still food on the table but it was moldy and looked like it hadn't been touched for weeks. A dark stain marked the carpet and shattered remains of a teacup decorated its expanse. Several books had been upturned and a bookshelf in the study had fallen down. The rooms were always torn up and down with shelves ripped open and drawers broken.

"There was a struggle."

"Noooo really? Are you sure?" sarcasm again from Owen

"The assailants bypassed the defenses and entered while he was eating. The door wasn't forced but it has no keyholes so it's easy to say that the magician used magic to open the doors. The assailants knew this and used the same method to enter without triggering the alarm. They caught him unawares. I estimate there were at least 4. One jumped him he must have heard and he threw his tea. The tea must have been lavender. The books on the shelves aren't ordered in a way I can understand. But when I looked at it carefully the books made a shape of a summoning circle. Clever but it didn't save him. He fled to the study and sealed it in. He must have burnt some of his notes since there's ash on desk. He used a circle in his study to activate the tiles in the kitchen that look like they summon a type of defense. He also turned on a Pestilence through different means hinted by the lingering smell of burnt flesh. He must have hundreds of defenses but he didn't get a chance to use them all when they broke his Seal. Their objective was to kidnap him."

Chelsea then smirked at her brother. He often forgot that she was a genius. Most people did. She enjoyed reminding them of that fact every chance she got. But she frowned when her brother wasn't even listening. In fact he seemed to be raiding the fridge.

"This bloke had taste" Owen says happily "And luckily his electricity was still running all this time."

"Did you hear a word I said?"

"Nope but I doubt you said anything useful that could tell us who did it anyway."

"It could get clues! We can narrow it down to magicians who can use high-leveled spirits and then work our way from there."

"There are only two known remaining magicians capable of doing that, John Mandrake and this bloke. Besides I already know who did it. Look under the couch two feet away from you."

Annoyed, Chelsea checked and found what remained of a silver dagger. The dagger was custom made, a long blade with a short but heavy handle. It had a swirl design on the base of the blade with a crane that ended at the tip.

"This might help" Chelsea mumbles, defeated

Then Owen tosses her another dagger which he drew from his sleeve. She catches it in midflight and is shocked to find that it was exactly like the one she found.

"Where did you-?"Chelsea asks slowly

"Don't you recognize the symbol?" Owen interrupts "Louis Bly, Louis Johannes, Louis with many last names but one name was Louis Crane, the man I got those daggers from."

"Louis?"

"Louis kidnaps a golem and magically enchanted trinket expert then golem demons start rampaging through London."

"Louis is killing members of the Resistance? The Resistance that he leads?"

"Looks like it"

"The only question now, is why?"

And as soon as Owen spoke the question, the world went black as the twins slipped into unconsciousness.

_Nathaniel/Landon_

Nathaniel landed on the ground with an audible thud. Coughing he got up and surveyed his surroundings. He gasped as he recognized the abandoned theatre were the madness of Makepeace took place. It long since been abandoned and left to desolation. Who would want to use the place where the horror began? Nathaniel found himself in his old box where he observed the carnage that struck the mighty government. He saw the damage that remained from the Detonation that hit Kitty.

"Kitty" Nathaniel said affectionately

"How'd we get here?" Landon grumbled

"No idea. Did you hear the voice?"

"Yeah."

They nodded to each other mentally and quickly scanned their surroundings.

"They made a play about you y'know" Landon said from the same mouth "Never liked it much. You would have hated it too. I can now see that it was incredibly inaccurate. You were too gallant and macho there. You also had a habit of doing the fighting yourself without demonic aid, so untrue. Also they painted Farrar as your love interest, gosh what a ***ch she was. I don't know why Kitty wasn't mentioned, perhaps she wanted out of the limelight, can't say I blame her."

"Would you cease commandeering my mouth?" Nathaniel growled "If you want to talk mentally will suffice. We look like a madman when you do that."

"I never _commandeer _in public" Landon replied, just as flinty

"So Mr. Mandrake its true then, your resurrection has a sped up your descent into madness." A calm female voice full of malice remarked

Nathaniel and Landon jumped to and faced the direction of the voice. A shadow obscured the woman's face but the rest of her body was wrapped in armor similar to the hybrids'. Beside her were two specimens of such creatures, both large and taking the shape of bipedal rhinos. Each held one of the twins in talon claws.

"Let them go" both men said, their voices cracking with power.

"Don't worry they've not been harmed. A minor sleep spell and they'll wake feeling refreshed." the woman said matter-of-factly "I have come to proposition you Mr. Mandrake."

"No"

"You haven't even heard my offer."

"I've had enough adventures to know you'll ask me to join you. The answer is still no. There's also nothing you can offer in exchange for my loyalty."

"Clever, but actually there is. How do a separate lives sound John? Landon?"

Both minds hesitated.

"Nothing is impossible for us. We can allow you to live how you were meant to. Just say the word."

"No." Both men said again "We'll find our own way."

"Very well, but soon you will reconsider, of that I'm sure. I will go in peace now gentlemen but next time I won't be so kind."

Then in a blink of an eye the woman and her monsters had vanished. Leaving twins and the two-in-one in the abandoned theatre awaited an encore filled with blood and misery in the future that haunted them.

**A/N: dun dun duuuun. Hope you enjoyed that because from now on the POVs will only be from the perspective of Landon/Nathaniel, Bartimaeus, Kitty and Sean. **

**Like it? Hate it? Love it? Tell me about it. Review. I like it when people do that.**


	17. The Tower

_So I updated A little later than I said I would, but meh college. What can you do? Anyway enjoy this BARTIMAEUS ONLY CHAPTER as my way of saying "I'm Sarreh!"_

_Bartimaeus_

I have got to say it was a nice change. When I was with the kid stuff like this always happened to me, getting trapped in terrible situations with no escape. (well I had that experience with almost every master) But this was good for once.

I was left in charge of the Tower of London. I know right? Kitty was actually supposed to manage it but the poor girl and her political innocence knows very little about managing the most notorious prison in the world so she let me do it. As soon as I was king- er boss of the Tower I made some immediate changes.

The moment I entered the Tower I knew that Kitty had barely touched it since Whitewell's time. The only thing she had done is free all the prisoners. That girl has a heart of gold but it's not gonna help. Also it seemed that all enchantments were removed from the godforsaken place. It was nice and all but this prison couldn't hold a rabid rabbit with some explosives**1****. **So Kitty and me(but mostly me) got some magicians to cover the place in as many enchantments as possible. I organized them myself to make the prison neigh inescapable. I would know because of I used my master escapist skills to create traps that I would find unavoidable. Of course I put some loopholes that only I knew how to operate because you never know when I might end up in this hovel. Finally I placed the first prisoner on the peak of the Tower under guard of a battalion of dangerous spirits, all at my beck and call.

I stared happily at the golem hybrid I had helped capture. I even got to take all the credit because that guy Owen was keeping a low profile. I have to say I like that kid. He knows what I am and respects that. He recognizes me as an equal, despite the fact he's killed many of my kind**. **Also even I have to admit that kid did most of the work capturing this behemoth. The silver and electric net was smart but I'm sure I would have thought of something as well, he just thought of an idea faster.

I stared at the monster in all seven planes. On the first plane it was a snake. On all other it was obscured and it's features unrecognizable. Imagine looking at an object at the bottom of a deep, dark lake. Only this lake had an indescribable monster that strike at you at any moment.

I took the most casual form I had in my arsenal. The good cop shtick worked with suckers like this no matter what millennia. I assumed the form a gentle faced-youth with long golden hair and spectacles. The kid was born at the time of Renaissance era but I dressed him in jeans and baggy hoodie for a little style.

"Not a talkative fella are you?" I asked it cheerfully

"Quite the contrary." The snake said slowly, in a hissing stereotypical snake voice no less

"Oh good. I was thinking this was gonna be a difficult interrogation."

"You're firsst guess wass right then." The snake then shifted into a man wearing a three piece suit and a top hat, upon closer inspection the man had scaled skin and the slitted eyes of a snake.

"You know where you are don't you?"

"The Tower of London I pressume? I wanted to vissit this majesstic tesstament to the government'ss power for a while so thiss experiensse is very comforting, even if it iss under these sstrenuouss conditionss"

Was that sarcasm? It sounded like something a sarcastic person would say. But it wasn't said in a sarcastic tone. I would know. I'm an expert at sarcasm. Heck I might've even been the reason the teenage generation thrived on being obnoxious. If it wasn't sarcasm I was mildly peeved at the statement**2**.

"But under the ssirssumstancess it appearss I have no choice to ansswer your questionss. Sso assk away noble djinn."

"Eh?"

"I ssorry could you repeat the quesstion? I am unfamiliar with that language."

I hate this guy.

"I mean who do you work for?"

"I sserve only the besst interesstss of thiss country and the government that leadss it."

"I meant 'who's your master?'"

"My masster iss not one persson but the entire government."

"Any specific people you want to name?"

"Thomass Crawley."

"Anybody else?"

"Kathleen Joness."

"Next."

"Rebecca Piper."

"You are doing this on purpose."

"Prime Minisster-"

"Stop right there!" I said furrowing my brows**3**"Are you serious? And that snake hissing shtick is getting on my nerves**4**"

"I am nothing but." The spirit replied

"Okay who summoned you?"

"I know naught their name, their fasse, nor their location."

"Will you at least tell me your name?" I ask exasperatedly

"Namess are powerful thingss. I will not sseek yourss if you will not sseek mine."

"Well the difference is. I'm a scot free and in charge of your prison while you're, well in prison."

"Then why would you sseek my name if I am ahss powerless ahss you believe?"

The guy was a piece of work I'll give you that. Every once in a while a I ran into a fella that had his essence rattled one too many times and ended up like one of these nuts, loyal and pathetic to some human that scrounged them up. Though you could say I was the same for Kitty, she did make the ultimate journey for me so now I'm pretty much her loyal gumption. Make no mistake though. I'm not ashamed of being loyal to Kitty in every sense of the word. It just got me wondering what summoners like this guy's did to earn that loyalty.

"I suggest you just give tell me everything buddy. You are trapped in something called a… uh it has orb in its name… either way this baby will shrink to nothing which I bet you can't! Seems to me with all your golem parts changing is a problem already."

"You know of my golem half?" the serpent asked, nervous suddenly

"Oh yeah buddy I've been to Prague during its hayday." I said proudly

"Then you know of the.." the snake said but it quickly stopped itself then panicked as if it revealed some precious info.

"oh yeah I know."

Admittingly I had no idea what scale face was talking about but he didn't need to know that.

"Curssess! The Golem'ss one true weakness hass been revealed!" the snake roared helplessly

"So you're gonna reveal everything you know or I'll use it on you…" I trailed off nice and slow, making it sound threatening even though I had no idea what I was threatening him with. Sadly it seemed to get a reaction that I didn't find comforting.

"I have told you all I know wretched one! I am merely a pawn that sservess a greater purpose!"

"Why did you set out to kidnap John Mandrake then?"

"To take him to my massterss. They will give him power to ussurp the peons and bring the glory of Britain to the world! All nationss will fall under the rule of the great Empire!"

Nutcase. Total nutcase.

"You have heard enough djinn! My brothers have come for me." The snake said again with a manic voice.

At that moment I felt the air around me drop several degrees. The orb began to flicker and the planes began to shake with a strange surge as if air itself became electric.

I gestured to the two uttuku that were placed under my charge and they quickly formed a tight formation around the orb. I snapped my fingers and horla blocked every exit with their bulk and intimidating aura. Foliots scoured the ceiling ready to strike at my command or the smallest hint of aggression. At the same time a Shield encumbered the entire cell to block any intruder.

"It appears we're trapped in with you. Or perhaps it is the other way around?" a sly voice came from a corner of the room.

It was the stupid ones that died first. As soon as they heard the voice the over-eager ones charged at the place where they heard the voice and sure enough there essence shriveled until none could be ever seen in the planes again. The whole world seemed to slow down as the fools vanished. The world righted itself as a figure walked casually out of the corner's shadow.

It was a tall gaunt man wearing beaten clothes that looked old and ragged as straw, hay and other dirt hung on his clothes like they belonged there. He wore a tall pointed straw hat that like everything else was torn but stitched. His hands were blades that twisted at odd angles never the same shape of blade for each finger. His eyes were yellow with black beady irises that took up most of his face. His skin, if you could call it that, was made of straw and was covered in the red and black lines that also arced across snake boy's skin.

"You've gone and got yourself caught Lucius." The scarecrow creature said, apparently to the snake.

"I underesstimated the forssess in the area, my apologiess." The snake said

"Worry not, we all make mistakes. I'll have you out in a moment."

"Ehem" I said, annoyed at being ignored "Not so easy in this Tower, Grain Face."

The scarecrow just smiled at me and the next thing I knew it vanished.

Used to Landon's vanish tactics I created a Shield as large as I could. And sure enough the thing was right in front of me the moment the Shield had encompassed me. It smiled still and brought the bladed hand down. I watched as it tore my Shield and slashed it with this claws, I winced as the poisonous iron burnt my essence.

The scarecrow said calmly "It's best you cut your losses and go."

The horla charged at the scarecrow while the foliots shot spells from the rafters. The uttuku knew better and remained poised to guard the orb that imprisoned Lucius. The scarecrow strong but it was bound to be kept busy by several spirits that struck out against it. According to what the kids had told me the hybrids had a scroll and a stone eye like any other golem but unlike a golem it didn't seem to have these items as a weakness. Fortunately thanks to the governments paranoia silver spears were a dime a dozen in this tower.

I take the form of a dark skinned warrior, beautiful in features yet terrible in expressions. I snatch a particularly pointy looking silver spear of the rack and twirl it to add to my menacing posturing.

The scarecrow who had dispatched of the horla with relative ease looked at me and scoffed.

"Silver djinn? You think that's enough to stop me?"

"A spirit has gotta try buddy."

The creature lunged at me, its vile claws extended. I sidestepped its strike and slashed at the creature but my blade only met air. The scarecrow was behind me as it shrieked with malicious intent. I rolled to avoid the iron bite behind me. Using my spear as a lever I twisted and kicked back the scarecrow. Once again it vanished. Then it was right in front of me bladed hands extended a hair's breadth from piercing my essence.

It moved too fast, almost as if it could disappear into thin air. I needed to use its speed to my advantage. I jumped towards the rack of silver spears. I grew four more arms and grasped as many silver weaponry as I could carry. I twirled them menacingly as the scarecrow merely cackled with glee.

It vanished once more but this time I was ready. At the last moment I jut all the spears in every direction possible. When it reappeared it found itself impaled on a blade of silver.

The scarecrow released a screech of pain. Its eyes became murderous as a burst of energy forced me back. It ripped the spear from its body and glared at me with rage.

"You are irritating me djinn" the scarecrow said simply

"I'm just getting started!"

The scarecrow summons a ball of black and red swirling energy. A spell even a creative and knowledgeable spirit like me has no idea of. He threw it at me but I dodged it with ease. The spell ricocheted toward with me as it hit the wall. Thinking fast clever old me threw a silver spear at the ball of energy. Just as I planned the silver destabilized the attack but it caused an explosion that pushed me back towards a wall.

"That all you got?" I said, being all confident and suave-like

The scarecrow just cackled and pointed a finger to an area behind me where I heard an all-too familiar hiss.

Turning around I reacted just in time to dodge Snake-Boy's ugly fangs.

I searched the room only to find that I was left alone to face these two monstrosities. Their presence shattered the very planes of the room that held only because of the Shield I was forcing myself to maintain.

Feeling particularly suicidal I grew a hundred arms and swelled to gigantic size. My eyes became not two but a thousand that searched for all to see. It's been awhile since I used this ugly but hey drastic times call for idiotic measures. Each hand took a silver spear. Yeah, we have that many silver spears. Swear.

I lunged at them throwing, twirling, stabbing spears left and right. If my plan was to work I had to make as much chaos as possible.

The snake lunged at me pinging me to the ground. I stabbed a spear in its mouth as the device trapped its opening. Going on top of it I stabbed even more downwards to trap it to the ground. In a second the scarecrow was above me holding another ball of energy. With my last spear I pierced the orb. The orb's explosion hurled me across the room.

"Nowhere to run djinn! You're trapped." The scarecrow cackled

"No you're trapped." I said

I deactivated the Shield that held the room together and burst out as the piles of magical stone, iron and silver rained down from the armory right above this room.

"I call that one 'The Nathaniel'**7**"

**I would know**

**These human loving types always got me on the edge**

**Metaphorically speaking**

**There were such things as taking a guise WAY too far**

**ZING! High five!**


	18. The Coming Storm

Hey guys! It's been forever right? I'll be honest with you guys. I actually almost forgot all about this thing. Sorry. But I promise I'll finish it within the year. Swear. I have a lot more time for writing than I did before.

* * *

_Kitty_

"He did what!"

"Tore apart the upper floors of the Tower, the ceilings which also happen to be floors came crashing down. The Tower itself is mostly intact but an impenetrable nexus covers it. All the entrances are sealed with no chance of entry both physical and magical means. All communication from the Tower through scrying or radio has failed." quoted a terrified junior secretary

"It seems we've lost the Tower." said a young minister named Andrew Norman

"It's too soon to be sure Norman" said a calm Thomas Crawley "I seem to recall that the Nexus and Seals were a failsafe placed by us ourselves if the Tower were ever to have a risk of escape."

"I agree." said Miranda Wells, an elderly non-magician minister, "Despite this setback I see no way for our captives to escape. Obviously we still have agents inside or the defenses would not have triggered."

"Oh I know they won't escape." Andrew Norman said lazily "I merely said that we lost the Tower."

"Let's consider this. The Tower is where we keep our most dangerous enemies, even if it has been neglected all the while. Our enemies have proved powerful enough to pierce through the Tower's defenses they are quite capable of escaping. I believe they have chosen to remain in the Tower for a reason. Our enemy has declared war on us. What better base than our own strongest prison?"

"Bartimaeus is still in that prison." Kitty said calmly "Even if what you say is true our enemies are still not fighting back. That could only mean that the Tower is still being fought over."

"And you're confident your spirit can hold it?"

Kitty tilted her head calmly.

"He's Bartimaeus." As if that answered everything.

And it did.

_Nathaniel/Landon_

"_Is your life normally this chaotic?" Landon asked his internal counterpart._

"_Afraid so." Nathaniel responded wistfully "Yours?"_

"_Shockingly no. For the first year I guess it was pretty exciting but looking back all we did was raid museums and beat-up washed up gang leaders. Then I was an orphanage worker and that occupation though noble, lacks the opportunity for wild adventures."_

Landon, who now controlled the body walked up to his unconscious friends. He couldn't believe that both the twins were captured so easily. They were very well known and feared back in the day. Had all these years really made them weak? On the other hand were they really as strong as they had led themselves to believe? The Resistance established by Sean was notorious but it rose in power when the government class was at it's weakest. It was rare for them to fight against anything powerful and when it did happen it was usually all of the strongest fighters against one afrit and that took them hours to win. Against real threats like this all of them were way out of their depth. How could he protect his friends like this?

At the same time Nathaniel used his aura to send a message to Elise to come pick up his unconscious comrades.

Ever since combining Nathaniel and Landon noticed various subtle yet unsettling changes to the way their minds worked. Having two minds meant they could multitask easily, occupying several endeavors while maintaining absolute focus. It was similar to when Nathaniel and Bartimaeus joined bodies but it was less intrusive and more natural. Both minds knew what each one was tasked and was planning to do. Two seperate very different yet similar minds coming together would allow a single body to perform quicker and more decisive actions. A debate at the speed of thought would result in perfectly coordinated actions.

So as the duo was slowly being surrounded by two golem demons taking the forms of stout bull uttuku with bloodred eyes and huge shining scythes, a plan was devised. While Nathaniel blared his aura to signal to Elise their location for backup and analyzed the area, Landon fingered a long dagger while hovering protectively over his unconscious friends.

The bull men grunted angrily. They covered both possible areas for any possible escape. The uttuku golems were skilled in these type of attacks. They knew it was two-on-one where they could easily overwhelm a single opponent that was also trying to protect his friends.

They charged, scythes out, trapping their prey into a bladed circle. As the bull uttuku closed in Nathaniel and Landon acted. Drawing the dagger, Landon raised their left arm parallel to the ground facing the bull golem to left while Nathaniel cast a Shield to protect the twins while beginning a spell chant. As the beasts closed in the left arm that carried the dagger tossed the weapon lightly into the air as the right arm touched the ground and carried its owner upward to a handstand while scorching the wooded stage with an Inferno spell. The left arm now free, Nathaniel used it to send a Flux towards the second golem below the chin where it's scroll was located while the legs were used to kick the coming golem. Performing a somersault and kicking off the ground Landon maneuvered them on top of the second golem still reeling from the blast. Damaging the scroll would not kill it forever as Landon had learned before so Nathaniel devised a plan that if done right, might stop the golem spirit from regenerating. Nathaniel took the golem's eye and grabbed the falling knife and threw it at the first golem. At that same instant Landon launcher their body towards the golem that had been struck by the knife and took the eye as well. Nathaniel had by then finished the spell cupped both eyes in his hands.

Orange light spewed from cracks of the fingered prison that held the eyes. When the duo opened their shared hands it showed the eyes trapped in luminescent ribbons inscribed with the thirteen locking symbols used by Ancient Prague to completely control golems. The Golem's Eyes pulsed rapidly, the spell would only hold the golems' revival in check for as long as the mind of a competent magician maintained focus and control on the spell. A powerful magician could block up to ten golems but would leave the magician restricted to anything else. Nathaniel was no ordinary magician, no other magician had two minds.

"They have a weakness." Landon, for it could only be Landon, said to the various police officers and spirits that came flooding in at that very moment.

_Sean_

Marcus was running late. It had been twelve hours since they had split up. Marcus went off to gather information from the vast underground network of crime family informants. It should not be taking this long.

To be fair, back in the days of the Resistance Marcus was known to take hours if not days to complete his assignments. Marcus' gift for stealth was incredible. His ability was perhaps the most unique Sean had ever seen, besides his and Renee's. Marcus had the ability to completely vanish from all planes, not even his aura would be present in barren locations. His gift was so strong not even Elise could detect him. Sadly this ability caused Marcus to get cocky and make rookie mistakes. Marcus would charge in recklessly without thinking causing problems and damage to others.

So Sean was understandably nervous. Half a day had passed since Marcus told him to wait and hide in the damp motel room that Marcus had bought him. Three times Sean considered leaving but he couldn't risk it. Marcus was the key to get the puzzle piece that would be instrumental to saving them all. If he had missed Marcus then there would be no guarantee that he could find other means to investigate. Marcus had instructed Sean to leave if anyone came looking for him in the motel room. But 12 hours had passed and with each passing minute Sean doubted Marcus' return.

_It had been days since the experiment began and Sean's wrists began to bleed from the cuts made by the rusted iron manacles._

"_Who are you?" his voice said to the shadowy figures_

"_The question is, who are you?" A cheerful and flamboyant voice echoed, "Sean Williams, abandoned by his parents, sold to the government as a potential apprentice. Your master experimented on you and your unusual ability. However one day a raid took place and your master was killed and you were freed. Freed to wander the streets and seek peace and the solace of knowledge."_

"_What do you want?"_

"_Nothing yet, you are my failsafe you see. I'm conducting a plan and that plan is phenomenally risky at best. It could cause utter destruction upon all of the world, of which I have no problem, but it puts me myself at risk. In the event of my demise you must be the countermeasure. As you are now you cannot fix things if they would be broken. We might need to power you up."_

_As his last words echoed a violent electrical charge burned across Sean's entire body and inhuman scream erupted from his throat._

* * *

"Sean wake up!"

Sean awoke from a nightmare memory of his past to find the bruised face of Marcus White.

"What took you so long?" Sean demanded

"It's only been 15 hours" Marcus says casually

Sean groaned, lifting himself up from the bed. He'd been asleep for three whole hours? What's more he was caught of guard by Marcus. This wasn't like him. This time he was lucky it was just Marcus and not an enemy.

"What did you find" Sean said irritated "And it better be worth the wait."

"I was injured to get your precious info, ruffian." Marcus said dramatically "The least you can be is grateful"

Marcus then proceeded to dump the contents of his bag on the floor. Silver daggers of various sizes poured from the bag, many of which were still caked in blood and viscera.

"As with many excellent stories I'll start from the beginning. After we went our separate ways I headed to my trusty bookie to get what I needed to know."

"A bookie?"

"Yeah. He's the go to guy for information on people who've died. He can tell you how, why and who, depending on the deceased in question."

"Why would a bookie be privy to that knowledge?"

"For his bets of course."

"What kind of bets" Sean asked suspiciously

"The underground likes to bet on certain things due to all the boredom and chaos here."

"You bet on who'll die."

"Exactly. The bets vary, sometimes it's as simple as making a bet on when a certain someone will die but other times it ranges from the cause of death to the murder. Hired killers like to bet on the cause of death of their victims in order to get an extra cash flow. Hence all the information, if someone wants to get their winnings they're gonna have to tell about the guy they killed in specific details."

"That's inhuman."

"Call it what you will but it's not so inhuman now that it get's you the information you so desperately desire."

Both men were quiet. A chilling tension wrapped the air. Sean was filled with uncertainty while Marcus was smug despite himself.

"Anyway here's what I learned: They're dead. All of them. Every last member of the previous Resistance, besides Louis, myself, you and your friend are dead. I have a list of the order of their deaths, the causes of death and most likely suspects of who killed them but I don't you're interested in learning them one by one."

"I'm guessing Louis isn't there?"

"Louis isn't stupid enough to let himself be connected to their deaths but Louis is no mastermind either. All of these are murders, which of course is nothing special in our line of work, but every death occurs exactly two days before a raid on one of the bases. Also every single time there are signs of torture before death. Here's another thing though the cause of death varies greatly all victims have showed signs of brain hemorrhage. What this mean's you'll have to figure out yourself though. In my opinion though it appears that Louis didn't just kill them, he needed them for something that caused their death, them dying was just a slight bonus. After that I needed to get Louis' location, that wasn't easy. I dug up a few contacts on people who did work with Louis. It turns out it runs a bit deeper than we thought Louis had been dealing with a magician but not just any magician, supply lines and drop-off points are connected by line to a home in a wealthy government sectored neighborhood."

"Damn it. What's Louis thinking. You don't think it's a coup d'etat?

"Like I said, Louis is no mastermind, if something big is really going on, then there's a bigger puppet master pulling the strings."

"What about those new demons? What did you learn about them?"

"I asked every contact I had, no one knows anything. They don't just attack the Resistance, they shake up unlawful less savory workplaces as well. Other than that they're a complete mystery."

"All that took you twelve hours?"

"It took me six. While I was heading here a large group of kids armed with these silver weapons ambushed me. These kids were nothing like you said Sean's kids were like. You might've tossed them around like they were nothing but these were good. They moved like nothing I've ever seen before. After a while I realized I couldn't beat them so I ran. That turned out to be an even worse idea. They followed me and tracked me all across the city when I ended up in one of my family's territories. It was utter chaos. A gang war across the streets erupted, all I could hear was screaming and explosions. That's when one of those demons popped up. It started killing everything in it's path. Seeing a chance I ran for it and finally I got here."

"You started a gang war?"

"By accident."

"The information you got doesn't help us at all. We don't have names of places we're as lost as we were before!"

"I discovered all I could. You may not have names or places but you have methods and motives. You also know that Louis is willing to kill his friends to get his way. I'd watch over that orphanage if I were you."

"Renee is watching over it, it's safe."

"Either way it makes no difference to me. I got what I could find and I almost got killed for it. It's a pity with everything going on but I think I'll get out of this city while the situation isn't apocalyptic. Oh yeah, my fee please."

"People are dying. Our friends are dead, killed by a man we trusted and you're planning on running away?"

"It's what I'm good at Williams. I'm not the fighting type. You may have this urge to impose your will on others but I just want to live smoothly. Like you said about me before, "Once a criminal, always a criminal." Remember that?"

"Well then, good bye Marcus. I hope we meet again, just so I can tell you that you were wrong."

_Nathaniel/Landon_

Pandemonium had broken out across the streets as a gang war erupted between what appeared to be Sean's toy soldiers and the crime groups of London. According to reports several of the golem demons had been spotted attacking both sides. This free-for-all had already cost so much lives.

At the same time the Tower had been sealed off from entrance or exit the moment Bartimaeus sent out a distress call from it's prison. Communication was closed off and a small group of the golem demons appeared at the entrance. At first they did nothing but watch the high prison but the moment authorities came a battle ensued.

Elise had used her powers to contact but the duo and Sean. Nathaniel had discovered a method to contain the golems but he even they couldn't be at two places at once also with the twins out cold their group was decreased to half of what it once was. They decided that Landon would go to the Tower while Sean would quell the gang war while Elise was to remain where she was in order to maintain contact with both of them.

"Good luck to both of you." Elise said sadly "I think this is only the beginning."


End file.
